


Show Him The City

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Prompt Generator Insanity [16]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Colormayfade Prompt Generator, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fighting, Poisoning, Self Defense, Wilfred is an unintentional matchmaker, tour guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Rose Tyler simply adores her neighbor Wilf. So when he asks her to show his visiting grandson around the city, she agrees. Maybe she should have asked more about John, because this is not what she expected at all.





	1. Chapter 1

"Good Morning Rose!" The sound of her neighbor, Wilfred Mott, draws her attention up from her morning tea and book. Rose smiles, as he comes strolling up her drive.

"Good Morning Wilf!" Just as the kind grandfatherly man did ever since Rose moved in, he dropped a kiss on her cheek.

When Rose had finally graduated from the university and started working as an interior designer a year ago, she had purchased the comfortable house next door to him. She didn't mind though, as he was always out gardening or star gazing in his back yard. While he settled into his usual seat, she poured him a cup of tea.

"How did that job out in Brighton go last week?" He asked, taking it from the tray. "Those sketches were a bit too stuffy for my tastes, but they seemed nice.

Rose couldn't help but chuckle. The couple she had designed a nursery for had been adamant about keeping things as designer labels only, with a strict color scheme of powder blue and gray. She had also thought it a bit too uptight and rigid, but she had met their requirements. The hefty six thousand pound commission was sitting comfortably in her savings account. "It went well. How did that gardening competition go?"

"I placed second." Wilf gave a wry smile. "Millie beat me out because her hydrangeas were brighter." He sipped his tea and shifted in his seat. "But that's okay, I'll beat her next year."

"I bet you will!" Rose placed her bookmark in to keep her place and set it down. "I saw you brining in some extra groceries this morning. Is your daughter coming to stay for the weekend?"

She had only met Sylvia once. She had seemed nice enough, if not a little uptight and high strung. Rose knew she and her children had moved to Cardiff fifteen years prior, but she had never met his grandchildren. Come to think of it, she didn't even know their ages.

"No, my grandson actually." Wilf's grin spread from ear to ear. "John's his name. Not sure if I ever told you that." He put his cup down and pulled at his ear. "Which I was meaning to ask you. John is a young man, and while I'm his grandad I'm not much company for going out and about. I was wondering if you'd be willing to show him around. He hasn't been to London since he was just a kid, and you could show him the sights. His birthday is on Tuesday, so I'll need him out of the house that day at least to get his cake baked and dinner made."

Rose smiled and inwardly shook her head. She couldn't say no to the man who doted on her with freshly made baked goods and vases of flowers trimmed from his beloved bushes. John was probably in his mid-teens, so he'd be happy just to get out and have some freedom from his mum and other parental figures. "Why not?" She laughed. "I'm not working on any projects this week, so I'm free."

Wilf clapped his hands and picked up his cup again. "He's a fine boy. Well disciplined, level headed, and sharp as a tack. He won't give you a spot of trouble, I promise you that."

Rose began ticking through a list of things she enjoyed doing as a teen, trolling the mall, Thorpe Park, and Chessington's World of Adventures. Then there was always a variety of indie bands and other type things to keep him entertained. It wouldn't be too hard to keep him occupied. "When's he coming into town?"

"This afternoon actually." Wilf threw back his tea and stood. "I have to go get his room ready. Why don't you come over for dinner tonight and meet him?"

Rose gathered his cup and her own in hand before standing as well. "Will there be some of those delicious peanut butter biscuits you made for my birthday last month?"

"You bet there will be, sweetheart." He gave her another kiss on the cheek and hurried down the drive. "See you at six!"

"See ya then!" She called back and took her book and tea tray inside.

Rose hoped that John wouldn't be as handsy and brattish as most boys seemed to be these days. She doubted if, having known Wilf, but teens did behave one way around parents and one way when outdoors.

It was only nine in the morning, so she quickly changed into some comfortable street clothes and settled in front of her computer. Rose had the extra money to spend, and it seemed the good neighborly thing to do to cover the boy's expenses for something. So she perused the ticket prices for some of the things she had in mind. She bookmarked two tickets for Chessingtons and two more for Thorpe, and figured she could ask which he preferred before purchasing them.

Once that was done, Rose headed out to make sure her car was full enough to handle a week of driving around the city, kept an eye out for what local bands seemed to be advertised most prominently, and made a stop at her mum's salon. She was about three weeks overdue on a touchup for her color and she severely needed a trim.

"Well look who finally made it in!" Bev, the woman who co-owned the salon with her mum waved from perm she was currently setting for a customer.

"Good to see you too Bev!" Rose waved back and looked around the salon. "Where's mum?"

"Right here sweetheart!" Jackie came out from behind the curtain to the store room carrying a basket of folded towels. "It's about time you came to see me!" She set the basket down and wrapped Rose in a warm hug. "You haven't come round for near a month!"

"Yeah, well." Rose settled into her mum's station chair and loosed her pony tail. "Last time I came round, Jimmy saw me and blew my phone up for a week." Jimmy was her ex, and she had dumped him just about the time she graduated when she caught him banging some skeezy groupie. "Had to change my number and everything. I can't keep doing that. I'll lose business."

"Well, he's moved in with some waitress from the pub, Mickey told me." Jackie began mixing the product and laying out the foil to do touch up Rose's highlights. "Come round for dinner this week. Mo's gonna be in town on Tuesday. She's bringing the baby."

"Busy all week!" Rose shrugged as her mum began parting her hair and working the whitish blue paste onto the strands. "My neighbor Wilf's asked me to show his grandson John around town. Said the boy hasn't been to London since he was little."

"You'd rather spend the week galavanting around with some teenager than visit with your cousin?" Jackie popped her on the head with the comb. "That's not very nice."

"Well his birthday is on Tuesday, and I already agreed to keep him occupied and come to dinner." Rose didn't feel guilty really. It was bad enough her mum was already on her about dating again, and throwing out the fact that she was last of the family to get married or have kids. Rose was only twenty-three. She had just figured out how to live on her own. She was nowhere near ready to be a mum.

"Oh leave the girl be, Jacks." Bev chuckled from across the room. "She's a pretty girl. She'll find someone when she's ready."

They settled into small talk as she waited for her color to set and be washed out. Then Jackie trimmed her hair into shoulder length layers and blow dried it straight. She kissed her mum goodbye, leaving her a hefty tip as payment for missing Mo's visit and headed home.

Wilf's tiny blue car was gone, so he must have gone to meet John. Rose wasn't sure how the boy was getting into town. She headed inside, and tried to figure out what to bring to dinner. Wilf always made a full spread, so she set about making a banana pudding.

While it set, she checked her email to see if there were any potential clients. One woman had emailed her, asking if she could meet on Saturday morning to look at a flat she wanted to redecorate and rent out. She responded with an agreement for noon on Saturday.

At thirty minutes to six, Rose headed upstairs to change into a comfortable pair of jeans and tshirt, and touched up her makeup. She slipped on a pair of sandals and grabbed the pudding from the fridge. She didn't want to seem unapproachable to John, as the boy would probably not want to spend the week with just some stuffy adult, and headed across the drive to Wilf's door and rang the bell.

Wilf opened the door with a smile. "Rose! You're early!" He took the pudding bowl and waved her in. "I told you six!"

"It's fifteen til." Rose laughed at him. There was a touch of flour on his cheek. "It isn't too early." She shut the door behind her and looked around for John.

"But we haven't finished the biscuits!" Wilf led her through the cozy sitting room. "John's in here in the kitchen. Come say hello."

Rose rounded the corner and was thoroughly glad Wilf had taken the bowl of pudding because she'd probably have dropped it. After the way Wilf had talked, she'd been expecting a boy no older than sixteen. John was definitely not sixteen.

At the counter, slipping hot biscuits off a pan onto a tray was a man in his early thirties. He was about six foot, wearing a royal blue jumper with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and was wearing the pink apron she had bought Wilf as a joke that said 'kiss the cook'.

Then John looked up. He had the most intense blue eyes she had ever seen. They were nestled above a proud nose and framed by even prouder cheek bones. When he caught sight of her he smiled, a cheeky thing that made her heart stutter for just a second. He looked like someone had breathed life into a Roman statue. His hair was cut short, almost militaristic. "Hullo!" He had a northern burr that complimented his looks considerably. "You must be Rose!"

"Yeah." Rose cleared her throat and prayed fervently that she hadn't dribbled all over her shirt. "Sorry, Yes I'm Rose. Your grandad's neighbor."

"Is that banana pudding?" John pulled off the apron, and pointed at the bowl Wilf was sliding into the refrigerator. "Did he tell you bananas are my favorite?"

Rose felt her cheeks flush a bit as John picked up the bottle of beer he had obviously been nursing. "He didn't. I just didn't want to come emptied handed."

"Don't be silly, my girl." Wilf patted her cheek. "You know you don't have to bring anything when I ask you over. Just your pretty smile!" He ushered her closer to John and went over to the stove to stir something in a pot. "Dinner's gonna be out in the garden tonight. Why don't you two go set the table while I finish up."

"Whatever you say, Grandad." John scooped the silverware up in his free hand, and Rose shook her head clear and picked up the plates. She followed him outside to the patio table that was lit by yellow fairy lights over head. It was a pleasant night, clear, warm, and not too sticky. There was a bowl of ice on a smaller table with a handful of beers and a bottle of wine.

"How was the trip? Long drive from Cardiff?" She asked, setting the plates down.

"Canada, actually." John smiled and set out the forks and spoons. "Just got out of the Army." He pointed at the bottles of beer and wine. "Drink?"

"Same as you." Rose felt like an idiot. This was not what she had agreed to. Well, it was her own fault that she hadn't bothered to ask how old he was. She had just assumed. Now she understood that assumptions were best avoided. She suddenly realized John was waving the bottle in her face. "Sorry." She took the bottle and noticed he was arching an eyebrow at her.

"Rose, you feeling all right?" He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes like he was giving her a medical exam. "Your cheeks are flushed, but the rest of your face is a bit pale."

"'M fine." Rose shook her head again and took a sip of the beer. The bitter taste was a bit strong for her preference, but the cool liquid coated her dry throat. "Just a bit shocked." She allowed a wry laugh and looked down at her outfit, suddenly wishing she'd gone for something a bit more adult.

" 'bout what?" He settled into a chair and took a drink from his own bottle.

"The way Wilf was talking." She paused, realizing how ridiculous she was going to sound. "I expected a teenager of fifteen or sixteen looking for a week from parental supervision. Not." Rose tilted the bottom of her bottle to indicate the length of his body.

John gave a resounding laugh. "Oh! Well, I'd be a bit shocked too." He ruffled his short hair with a hand. "Well I'm definitely not sixteen am I? Be thirty-three on Tuesday, me."

"I know." Rose settled into her own chair, trying to keep those sparkling glacial orbs from making her stumble over her words. She never got like this over men. What was wrong with her? "I'm supposed to keep you occupied all day. Guess I'll have to change what I had planned."

"I'm sure whatever it is, it'll be a blast." John flashed her that cheeky grin again.

"Dinners ready, kids!" Wilf came out carrying a bowl of spaghetti. "Hope you two got acquainted."

"You know, Grandad." John smirked as he scooped some spaghetti onto Rose's plate. "When you told me you asked your neighbor to show me the city, you should have told me it was such a lovely young woman." Rose nearly choked on the mouthful of beer. "If I had a girlfriend, she'd get jealous." That was one way to tell her he was single without seeming too forward.

"I didn't even think." Wilf shook his head. "Bit empty headed of me to forget. You young folk do get a bit more testy these days than when I was trying to get your Grandmum." He turned to Rose, who was about to take a bite. "Your boyfriend, what's his name, Mickey. He won't be too upset with you showing John around will he?"

Rose chanced a look over at John, who was twirling his fork into his noodles and cocking an eyebrow. "Mickey's not my boyfriend, Wilf. Just a friend. I don't have a boyfriend." The eyebrow lowered and John took a bite. Rose poked her own fork into her mouth to keep herself from screaming in embarrassment. Exactly what had she gotten herself into now?


	2. Chapter 2

Rose pulled her earbuds out as she jogged to a stop at the end of her drive. She tucked the dangling cord into the neckline of her top and began her cool down walk up and down her drive, making sure to stretch her legs so they wouldn't cramp later.

"You know." The sound of a warm voice drew her attention over the hedged fence that led to her neighbors yard. John was holding a coffee mug and and was seated on the front steps. "You really should make sure your running shoes have the appropriate arch and ankle supports." He pointed at the ankle she was currently rolling to work feeling back into. "Your foot wouldn't hurt so much if you did."

Rose snorted under her breath and brushed the strands of hair back from her sweaty face. "What makes you such an expert?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip. "You a doctor in the army or something?" He hadn't expanded much on his career over dinner. Mostly they had discussed his flight over, what sort of things he enjoyed doing, and how delicious Wilf's biscuits tasted with her pudding.

"Or something." He grinned and took a sip of his coffee. "So, when's the tour begin Miss Tyler?"

"Well I haven't had breakfast yet." Rose shrugged and wiped her brow. "We can start with that, and see how that goes."

"Sounds perfect." He stood, brushing off the back of his black pajamas and gave her a wave. "Meet you back here in an hour?"

"Sounds perfect." Rose sighed as he disappeared inside, and she dragged herself up her steps. Honestly, the man was gorgeous, and he seemed well aware of the fact. John didn't come across as conceited or narcissistic, just confident in himself, like he knew he could own a room by walking into it and announcing himself. Maybe it irked her, because up until last year she didn't have the level of confidence she had now.

Rose showered off, making sure to take extra time getting herself extra clean. If she was going to be taking him out in public, she had to make sure she looked as sure of herself as he did. She wiped off the mirror, contemplated exactly how to fix her hair. She settled for a high pony tail with a few strands framing her face. Then she brushed on her makeup, accentuating her eyes but only using a dewy type balm on her lips.

Her outfit though, was the hard part. She settled for a pair of black pants that hugged her hips and thighs, a white t-shirt, a pink jogging light weight jogging jacket that zipped up at an angle, and a white trainers. Rose admired herself in the mirror. She looked attractive, casual, but still adult. This would have to do. Rose headed downstairs, grabbed her purse and mobile, then locked her front door behind her.

John was seated on her front steps, twirling a penlight between his fingers. "You said an hour." Rose chuckled a bit shocked at seeing him there as he was about six minutes early.

"On time is being late." John retorted extending one leg to the ground and rocking up onto it with a lithe bounce. He spun to face her and clapped his hands together. "I'm starving. How 'bout you?" That ever cheeky smile made the corners of his eyes crinkle, and in the morning light, Rose suspected that it was more of an act than she had originally thought.

John was sporting another jumper. This one was a soft grey that complimented his eyes and smile. He had traded his light blue jeans for a pair of dark ones, and the casual trainers he had worn the night before had been replaced by black boots. There was a silver chain around his neck, tucked into his top, and Rose suspected it held his dog tags. He tugged at his jumper, and sure enough the jangle of metal was audible.

"It's a surprise!" Rose couldn't suppress a smile at the way his face lit up, and the cheeky grin instantly became genuine. It wasn't much of a difference, and if she hadn't people watched enough for her art she'd have missed it. John's ears, which were a bit on the prominent side, lifted up just a bit. "Come on then." With a beep, her modest black coup unlocked, and it was almost comical to watch John fold himself into the passenger seat.

Rose slid in behind the wheel and stuck her key in the ignition. Looking to her left, she had to laugh aloud. "What?!" John shifted in his seat, trying to find the seatbelt. "It's tiny in here!" His head was brushing the roof and his knees pushed against the glovebox.

"There's a switch on the side by the door." Rose covered her mouth and giggled. "Push it down and then back." John did as instructed and slowly his seat lowered and slid back, giving him just a bit more room. "Better?"

"Honestly? How do you feel safe driving this thing, Rose?" He looked back into the tiny seat. "It's like a sardine can."

"Spacious enough for me." She giggled as she backed out into the street and began the drive to her favorite breakfast spot. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him reaching for something. His hand came back into view clutching a plan black book.

"What's this?" He flipped it open, and made a noise of consideration. "Oh, hmm."

"Bit nosy aren't you?" Rose would have snatched the book, but she was currently trying to avoid a student driver failing to signal a lane change.

"Like to know what's around me." John replied as if it were obvious. "These are quite good. Grandad said you were a decorator. Didn' mention you were an actual artist."

"Decorating is art." Rose rolled her eyes. This man could go from adorable to irritating in no time flat. If he kept that up, he'd be itching for a slap. "And I don't normally show my work to people."

"You're showing me." John snorted, pausing on a page and giving a hum of being impressed.

"You looked without asking." Rose changed lanes so she could turn down the needed street. "And I can't exactly stop you without crashing us into a pole."

"True enough." He closed the book and slid it back into the backseat. "Sorry, been told I'm rude few times before." John crossed his arms and smiled as if that insult was a compliment.

"Just a tad, John." Rose pulled into a spot near a cute little cafe that shared the end of the pavement with a bookshop. "Welcome to Anne's." She slid out of her side and laughed to herself as John slid out of his.

"Do they have pancakes?" John asked hopefully, pulling open the door so Rose could pas under his arm. "I could really go for some hot fluffy pancakes."

"Well then you're in luck!" One of the two waitresses waved and pointed at a booth. "Because we happen to be running a special."

"Fantastic." John's elbow bumped Rose's arm, and she looked up. "This place is cozy."

Rose looked around and settled into her side of the booth. It was cozy, all good morning from the farm themed with cream and reds. "Pancakes are on page five." She pointed at the menu. He could settle for pancakes, but she was craving some bacon, oatmeal, and strawberries.

After breakfast, the walked back out to her car. "Rose, not to fuss and moan, but could we maybe walk around a bit?" He gestured with one hand around them. "I want to see London, not just let it whir past my windows."

Rose smiled. "Of course. Let's just find somewhere we can park the car, and we'll do that." It was just as entertaining watching him squeeze himself in again. She found a place that allowed all day parking and soon they were strolling down the pavement side by side.

"This is much better." John grinned and looked around. "So, what was first on the agenda today?"

"Well, I had planned on a trip to the shops or maybe an arcade or something." Rose blew out a breath. "But seeing as how you're a grown man, I don't think that would be appealing."

"Yeah, probably not." He flashed her an inviting smile and held out his hand. "So how about we just walk a bit, and see where it takes us." There was a tone in his voice that Rose could not miss, especially paired with his outstretched fingers.

She took his hand in her own and returned his smile with one of her own. "Okay then. Let me show you the city I know and love."

Rose led him along, pointing out her favorite places to shop, the best places to get chips, and a few places she liked to sit and sketch. He drank it all in, keeping her fingers laced with his, chattering out whatever popped into his mind.

They were seated on a fountain, giving their feet a rest, and contemplating where to head next. "She was in your sketchbook." John pointed over at a woman tossing bits of fruit to the birds.

Rose was a little shocked that he had remembered, after only briefly glancing through it. "Yeah." She brushed a strand of hair from her face and looked up at him. "How'd you remember that."

"Photographic memory." He tapped his temple with a finger with a smug smile.

"What, seriously?" Rose laughed and shook her head. "School must have been a breeze for you."

"Top of my class." He retorted.

"You think you're so impressive." She slid off the edge of the fountain, releasing his hand. No wonder he had such an confident personality: gorgeous and a genius.

"I am impressive!" John scrambled to his feet, looking slightly offended.

"Got a needle?" Rose crossed her arms and smirked at him mockingly.

"For what?" He mimicked her pose, his blue eyes flashing a challenge.

"To deflate that gigantic ego just a tad." Rose rolled her eyes and gave an amused snort at the way his eyebrows shot up nearly to his hair line.

"You wound me." John feigned a look of hurt and slapped his hand over his chest. "Here I thought you were a sweet, kind, generous woman, but you've got a vicious tongue."

"I can see why you're single." Rose tossed her pony tail and turned away. If he kept staring at her, she was either going to slap him or kiss him. Either seemed to be a valid option.

"Look who's talking." John's voice wasn't harsh, just challengingly rude. She spun around again, excepting to find him glowering at her. Instead he was grinning broadly, like someone who enjoys competition just a little too much.

Rose met his eyes, not letting his height difference intimidate her. They didn't speak, but there was a tension in the air between them building. Suddenly, John started to chuckle. "What?" She huffed, and he shook his head breaking the moment.

"All morning, you've been acting like you have something to prove." He uncrossed his arms and rubbed a hand down the back of his neck. "What is that all about?"

Rose felt her jaw drop. Only a few hours together, and he was already able to see through her. She wasn't exactly sure whether to feel complimented or insulted. "Says the man who walks around like he should be the center of everyone's attention." It came out snarkier than she had intended, but his mouth popped open in shock.

"I do not." John sputtered and stepped closer to her. She readied herself to deliver a smack to his cheek, but he simply held out his hand. "Rose Tyler, you are a firecracker."

Rose eyed his fingers and gave in. "I've been told that before." She saw him grin from her peripheral view. This man was confusing. One minute he was insulting her, and the next smiling away as if her attitude was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

The had a light lunch near a park, and the disagreement they'd had by the fountain seemed to fade to the background. Rose was still still a bit miffed over how easily he had gotten under her skin. It was those blasted eyes that did it. They just sparkled at her, like he knew a secret she didn't and was better than her for that.

"Something on my face?" John wiped at his forehead and looked at his fingers.

"No." Rose drew a breath and looked away to see if the crossing light was green. "It's fine."

"Right." There was that amused tone again. He gave her fingers a gentle squeeze. "We gonna cross or not?"

Rose blinked at the green walking symbol and grumbled to herself. She needed a glass of wine, a big one. John seemed cool as a cucumber. Her car was waiting, and she climbed in before he could.

She knew she should talk, as she drove, but honestly she was confused. One one hand, she liked spending time with him and showing him around, but sometimes he would say something and she wanted to smack the smug little smirk right off of his face.

"Granddad wanted me to ask if you wanted to come out to dinner tonight." John was drumming on the dashboard.

As much as Rose adored Wilf, she'd have to pass. "Not tonight, sorry." She chanced a look over, and saw his face drop just a bit. Her stomach gave a guilty twinge. "I'm definitely coming tomorrow."

"Only because he's making cake." John chuckled. "Right?"

"Well, that may be the main reason." She blew out another breath as she pulled into her drive and climbed out.

"What time should I be ready tomorrow?" John was resting his arms on the roof of her car with an eager face.

"Depends on what you want to do. It's your birthday." Rose pulled the notebook she had written ideas down in. "It's your birthday."

"Amusement parks?" John gave a full laugh. "Blimey, you weren't kidding when you said you were planning for a kid." He slid the book back. "You already bought the tickets?"

Rose tucked her book away. "They're pending. I have until tonight to cancel."

"Let's do it!" John was walking backwards down the drive. "Meet you out here at nine?"

"Sounds good!" She called after him and headed inside.

Holy hell that man was something else. Rose dropped her purse on the couch and kicked off her shoes. She hadn't touched her phone all day, mostly because she had only had one free hand. She dug it out to check for missed calls. One from her mom and one from an unfamiliar number. There was a voicemail pending.

"Rosie." The voice of Jimmy came out overly soft and sappy. "It's Jimmy. I miss talking to you. I got your number from Trisha's phone. Call me back and let's go out."

Rose deleted it without hearing the rest. Honestly, ever since she had started getting paying clients, the worm had suddenly decided he was sorry for sticking his dick in anything with breasts. She was not playing into his games anymore. He was a whore, and besides, he had a jealousy streak a mile wide. She was not jumping back into that frying pan.

A knock drew her attention to the door, and she went over to open it. John was standing there holding the bowl she'd made pudding in. "Grandad said to tell you thanks."

Rose took the heavy bowl and stare down st it before looking up at John. "This was three quarters full last night."

"Mmhmm." John nodded with a grin.

"Now it's empty?" Rose arched an eyebrow and tucked it against her hip.

"I told you." John shrugged and gave her a roguish smile. "Banana's my favorite, and it was really good."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it all." She looked back down at the bowl. "In one night."

John tugged his ear and shrugged one shoulder. "Sure you don't want to go out for dinner?"

"I'll see you tomorrow, John." Rose began closing the door. She needed some space to breath. That man was overwhelming in so many ways.

"I look forward to it!" He winked at her through the final crack of an opening, and then whistled away.

"Does he even know how much of an annoying, adorable, frustrating flirt he is?" Rose huffed to herself as she carried the bowl to the kitchen and retrieved her favorite bottle of wine. She was definitely neck deep in one hell of a challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose loved her morning jogs. They helped her clear her mind, get her thoughts together, readied her physically for the day, and they kept her looking fit. She enjoyed watching her neighborhood wake up, slowly buzz with activity, and her music helped her prepare herself for the day with John.

She had spent some time thinking about their conversations throughout the day, and the more she considered him, the more she felt a little guilty for their exchange before lunch. They had a lot in common, and he was a blast to be around. The only reason she was so irritated by his sarcastic attitude was because she had one herself.

As she turned down the street that would loop back around to hers, Rose felt the unmistakable tingle on the back of her neck that said she was being followed. She looked back over her shoulder, and gave an internal scream. At least, she hoped it was internal. John was jogging along about three paces behind her, his face damp with sweat, and he was shirtless. As soon as their eyes met, he smiled and picked up his pace until they shared the narrow sidewalk.

Rose rolled her eyes and focused back on her path. She reached up to key the music louder into her ears, and poured her energy into her legs. She broke ahead, taking the curve that led to the row her home was on expertly, and tried not to look back. Tan skin filled her peripheral vision, and John was side by side with her. So he wanted to race?

She smirked at him. This was her territory. She knew these sidewalks like he back of her hand, every crack, bump, or dip was engrained in her autopilot. She dug deeper, steeling the burn in her calves, and sprinted away. He was probably laughing, but she couldn't hear him. They were two yards away from her drive, and there was a tree growing next to the pavement. Rose smiled to herself, leapt habitually over the root pushing the concrete up, and darted to her yard.

She spun round, and sure enough John was laying on the sidewalk face down. He obviously hadn't seen the root. Rose tugged her earbuds out, and bit back a giggle as he pushed himself up to his feet. "Okay! You win!" He laughed, then he looked down. His hands were scraped, as was his left knee, and from here Rose could see blood beginning to rise to the skin.

"You okay?" She hurried over, trying to catch her breath as he examined his palms.

"Just a scratch." He blew on his hands and took a step. He gave a throaty growl and looked down at his knee. "That hurts a bit."

"Come here." Rose felt her gut twist with remorse. She hadn't meant to get him hurt, just knock him down a few pegs. He was brushing gravel and dirt from the gash with one of his thumbs and wincing. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have tricked you like that."

" 'M fine." He tested his knee again and bent it. "Just needs some ice and antiseptic." He shook his head. "Guess I shouldn't have been asking for a race." He put his foot down and took a step, but Rose saw him grind his jaw.

"No, seriously John." She took him by the arm and angled him up her drive. "Come in here before Wilf thinks I tried to murder you or something." She pushed open her door and led him into the kitchen to a chair. Then she dug in her cabinet for the first aid kit.

"Grandad adores you." John chuckled, wiping sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. Rose looked over as she filled a towel full of ice and bundled it up. "He'd never think you did it on purpose. Probably smack me round the head for being a show off."

Rose gave a giggle snort at that image and handed him the ice. She opened the first aid kit to get some alcohol wipes and bandages. "Exactly how long were you following me for anyways."

"Bout ten minutes." He shrugged. "You're quite oblivious when you're running."

"Why were you following me anyways?" Rose dabbed the alcohol along the gash on his knee. It was shallow, but bleeding.

"I wasn't at first. Thought I'd go out and stretch my legs." He winced as the alcohol stung into his skin. "Got turned around a bit, and saw you. Figured you were heading back."

Rose tried not to laugh at the image of him lost. "So you weren't just trying to be 'impressive' again?" She mimicked his tone from the day before, as she dried off the cut and applied some antiseptic balm.

"For once, no." John brushed her fingers away and took the bandage and wrap from the box. "You're not exactly gentle with this you know."

Rose pushed herself up and huffed. "Well excuse me for trying to help." She tossed the tube of cream into the kit and poured herself some water. "I'm not a doctor you know."

"You got that right." John began swiftly wrapping the bandage around his knee, and taped it off with a quick motion. Then he pulled the ice filled towel down and pressed it to his injury. "I am though."

Rose nearly spit her water back into the glass. "You're a doctor?" She arched an eyebrow and leaned back against the counter. "Thought you said you were in the army."

"The army has doctors, Rose." His blue eyes traced her drink's movements. "Who do you think digs bullets out and tries to reattach blown off limbs." His normally cheerful facade dropped away for just a bit, and there was a distant look in his eyes.

"Sorry." Rose swallowed and pulled down another glass. Well, she felt like an idiot now. She hadn't meant to push that button, and now the heated tension between them was chilling. "I didn't mean. Was stupid of me to say." She passed him a glass.

"No." John took a long drink and then sighed. "I'm sorry. Sometimes, I forget I can't talk to people the way I did my soldiers." So that explained his ever constant air of authority. He was used to being in charge, listened to, and respected. "But as a doctor, I think I'll have to put our adventure out today on hold." He bent his knee knee under the makeshift icepack. "It's going to swell."

"Oh damn it." Rose cringed as she remembered today was his birthday. "I'm so sorry. I feel terrible. I totally forgot it was your birthday."

"No big deal." He closed up the first aid kit and pushed to his feet. "I'm just gonna go home and shower."

Now that he was standing again, and she wasn't trying to trip him to bandage him, she was able to appreciate the sight of him shirtless. He wasn't bulky, like he slaved away at the gym, but he was fit and tone. His arms were solid, strong enough to probably lift her if he wanted. "I'm supposed to keep you occupied all day." Rose scuffed her foot along the squeaky linoleum. "Come over after you're done, and I'll make you breakfast."

"Give me an hour." John rolled his shoulders and limped lightly to the door. "I'll bring your towel back."

As soon as he was gone, Rose hurried upstairs to change. She felt horrible for ruining his second full day in town and injuring him on his birthday. There wasn't much they could do that didn't include walking that would keep him out all day so Wilf could cook and bake.

She showered quickly, setting for a pair yoga pants and cute pink top. Since they would be spending the day indoors, Rose left her hair down. She went back down to the kitchen and stared at her pantry. It was hard to figure out what to cook for someone she barely knew, but luckily she was quick at improvising.

She had just slipped the first batch of french toast and bacon from the pan, and was topping it with banana slices when John knocked. "Come in!"

Obviously this man only owned jumpers, because today's was emerald green over another pair of dark pants. "Is that bacon?" He called, and Rose made a show of dropping a strip into the frying pan. "And banana french toast!" He had come around into the kitchen, and settled into the seat he had taken early. "I did get a slap to the head"

Rose snorted a laugh and carried him his plate. "Why?"

"Grandad saw the whole thing." John grinned and took it from her hands. "Thank you. Said I was lucky you didn't kick me in the stomach for sneaking up on you during your jog."

Rose fixed her own plate and joined him at the table. "Alright, birthday boy. Since you can't walk too much we can either hang out here or I can drive you around."

John made a deep groan of approval as he took a bite of his breakfast. It was slightly erotic to the point that Rose almost spit her own bacon out. "Sorry." He licked the confectioners sugar from his lip and smirked. "This is delicious. Well I was listening to the weather while I got dressed, and it's going to storm around lunch anyways. So we can stay in."

Rose mentally kicked herself for not even having the foresight to check the weather. "Okay, well I've got movies, books, and there might be a game console somewhere in the hall closet for when I babysit."

"What do you normally do when you don't have company?" His question caught her off guard, and his tone was one of genuine curiosity.

"Paint, read, work in the yard, maybe do some yoga." Rose shrugged one shoulder. "I only very recently found myself with considerable amounts of free time."

John had finished his breakfast and was leaning back in his chair watching her with his inquisitive eyes. "You don't like me very much." The statement wasn't harsh or offended, but it made Rose meet his eyes.

Well, at least she didn't ever have to worry about him voicing his thoughts. "I don't dislike you." Rose popped her last bite of food in her mouth and pondered how to word it. "You're just a bit frustrating sometimes."

"Have you met yourself?" John gave a sarcastic snort and leaned forward. "I complimented your food twice and your drawings once, and you completely overlooked them."

Rose dropped her fork at his statement. John was right. She was so focused on how much he was irking her nerves with his air of superiority and snark, that she had missed all of the nice aspects of their conversations, how he'd listened to her recommendations on places to visit they had passed, and his compliments. "You're right." She ran a hand through her hair in frustration with herself. "I've not been a very gracious hostess, have I?"

"You're improving." Those blue eyes softened a bit. "But don't feel the need to throw all the spunkiness out the window, Rose. It suits you." That coy smirk was back.

Rose felt herself blush under his upturned lips, and that just made his eyes dance again. "I'll wash up. You hobble into the living room and pick out a movie." She scooped his plate up and carried it to the sink, while he made his way to the entertainment center and began thumbing through her DVDs.

It only took her a few minutes to clean up breakfast, and she joined him on the sofa. He had chosen one of her Harry Potter movies, and the opening theme was playing. "Nice collection."

"Thanks." She could take a compliment, when he wasn't being annoying. Rose curled up with her feet under her, and his leg was rested up on the coffee table. She almost scolded him, but he was injured and he had removed his boots first.

The silence was awkward at first, mostly because she had become accustomed to his jabbering. Then, as the movie progressed, and they each started quoting the parts, it became a bit more relaxed. By the time it was over, and he had popped in another, the silence had become companionable.

Rose chanced a look over at him, found herself admiring the way the sunlight bounced through the kitchen window and threw his profile into stunning contrast. A sudden idea lit her mind, and she scrambled off the couch. "Be right back!" She called and hurried up the stairs to her office slash art studio. She grabbed her sketchpad and her box of colored pencils, then she joined him on the couch.

"What's that?" He nodded to the items in her lap.

"Your birthday present." Rose reached out with the folder and pushed his face back to the telly. "Just watch the movie." That earned her an arched eyebrow, but he did as he was told.

John was a dream to sketch. Rose savored the way the pencil tips scratched along the pages, etching and shading his image to the heavy paper. She took her time, getting his nose just right, the serious slope of his brow, and the sharpness of his jaw precise. She had just finished shading the gleam of his eye when he coughed to get her attention.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Rose dropped her pencil back into the box and looked up.

"I said if you chew on your lip any harder, you're going to split it." John chuckled, and she realized that her bottom lip was tingling from where she had pinched it between her teeth.

"Bad habit." Rose felt herself blush again, and straightened her legs out to the floor. At some point in her working she had brought them up to work as an easel. "I don't even realize I'm doing it."

John's eyes dropped to the book she was clutching to her chest. "May I see?"

Rose swallowed and nodded nervously. She'd never shown anybody she'd sketches the finished portrait. "Well, it is your present." She scooted over so their arms and thighs brushed and lowered the book to their paired thighs. She braced herself for a snark response, despite the fact that he had complimented her other work. People didn't always react well to an artist's interpretation of their appearance.

"You drew me?" John's tone was a bit shocked. "Well, I think it's me. Do I really look like that?" He didn't sound offended, just pleasantly surprised.

"You don't like it?" Rose itched to pull it back and close the cover.

"Oh no," He shook his head. "It's fantastic." The word rolled off his tongue in a way sent a thrill into her belly. "I just wasn't expecting something so." He tugged his ear, which was suddenly turning an adorable shade of pink at the tips. "So, personal."

Rose felt her grin break across her face, and his eyes darted down to where she could feel her tongue curling up to touch her teeth. "Happy birthday!"

"Rose." His voice had dropped a bit low, the northern burr turning her single syllable name into a husky invitation. He had turned, his good knee pushing against her leg up so she had to shift and tuck it under her. This pushed her chest into his shoulder. Again his eyes dropped down to her lips, signaling his intent like a beacon.

"Yes, John?" Her heart was hammering against her ribs at the way his pupils dilated, almost obscuring the icy irises. He was going to kiss her, and one part of her wanted to slap him for being so, well him, and the other parts wanted to curl her fingers into his jumper and yank him down. She felt her bottom lip drop, as his nose grazed hers. He was giving her time to pull away, but she didn't.

Rose wasn't sure what to expect, with his brusque personality, but his lips were tender on hers, nearly hesitant, waiting for her to break away or respond. She drew a breath through her nose, and tilted her head so her own fit along his more comfortably. She had shared a handful of first kisses, and they were usually heated and lustful. This was different though.

John was a lingering kisser. Where most men she had experienced were anxious and domineering, his technique was to savor. He caught her bottom lip between his, holding it gently before releasing it and repeating the movement. Then he moved up, catching her top lip so his bottom slid between hers. It made Rose's head feel light, and she leaned into him curling her fingers into the soft cashmere of his jumper.

John pulled back, just a bit, and Rose drew a shaky breath, but he wasn't stopping. His fingers curled into her hair, cupping the side of her head and directing her to change the angle before he moved in again. Rose felt her eyes flutter shut, and she slid her hands up to cup his neck and shoulder. His other hand framed the other side of her face, not holding her in place, but supporting her so she could relax into the warm sensations that were radiating down her arms and spine.

Then John let his tongue run across the fullness of her bottom lip, request entrance instead of just taking it. Rose obliged, and his tongue met hers in an inquisitive brush. She responded in kind, just for a moment, but he pulled back to trap her upper lip and then bottom lip each in turn once more.

Rose let out a shaky sigh and drew a breath as they separated. She wondered, a bit distractedly, if her face looked as flushed as his, and if her lips were as pink and shiny. They hadn't even fondled each other, but she felt like she was on fire. It was by far the most quiet and yet intense kiss of her life. "That was...." she let her words carry off into a nervous laugh. She didn't even know why she felt suddenly nervous.

"Blimey." John drew in a haggard breath. "You were...." he let it out with a hesitant chuckle of his own.

Rose bit her lip, letting her tongue seek out the lingering taste of him as she did. "Right, so lunch?" She glanced over at the kitchen.

"Um, actually." John tapped his watch with an embarrassed grin. "Grandad said dinner will be ready at six, and it's already almost four."

Rose met his eyes again, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. This was not how she expected things to go today, but it was definitely better than they had started. "So, finish the movie?" She had just realized he had paused it halfway through. "Wait, did you stop it to watch me draw?"

John scratched the back of his neck and gave her a grin like a kid caught stealing cookies. "You just looked so cute all curled up and focused, that I wasn't paying attention anyways."

Rose couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face, and she settled against him and pressed play. "Well I'm not distracting you now."

John chuckled and draped an arm over her shoulder. "Yeah you are." His hand shifted, and Rose glanced down. He had closed her notebook, but it was still placed conveniently over his lap. He poked her side gently. "Watch the movie, Rose."

"Yes, Sir." She quipped, resting her head against his solid shoulder. She didn't miss the way his fingers twitched against the black cardboard cover on the sketchbook.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner had gone splendidly. If Wilf had noticed the lingering looks that had been shared across the table or they changed the topic when he'd asked about their day, he didn't let on. He had, however, looked a bit confused when he came into the living room carrying their plates of cake and looked up to find them stepping apart from each other in surprise.

Rose had been hoping to spend the day with John again, but Wilf had claimed custody of his grandson to make a quick trip to a doctor's appointment and then out to lunch. So she spent the day cleaning her house, doing laundry, and restocking her fridge. She kept replaying the kisses in her head, knowing she was grinning like an idiot.

It was half past three when her mobile rang. "Hello?" She answered without looking at the screen.

"Rose," Mickey's voice was warm and friendly. "What are you up to?" He sounded like he was still at work.

"Cleaning. What about you?" Rose tossed the wet rag she had just used to wipe down the stove with into the basket of dirty towels on the table.

"On break at work." He must have moved, because the sound of metal on metal grew softer. "Listen, you coming out for karaoke night tonight? You haven't been in two weeks."

Rose sighed and brushed her hair back. She did miss spending time with her friends, but with Jimmy on the prowl, it hadn't been worth the drama. "Oh I dunno, Mick."

"Come on." She just knew he was making a pleading face. "Just come out. It'll be a blast. Shareen whined all last week you weren't there do go up with her."

A knock on the doorframe drew her attention, as she had left her door open to let the wind dry the floor. John was standing there, this time in a maroon jumper and a black leather jacket. "Hang on a sec Mickey." She pressed the phone against her shirt and smiled "Come in, but leave your shoes outside. I just mopped." She lifted her phone back up as John bent to unlace his boots. "Last time I came out, Jimmy blew my phone up for a week, and speaking of which, that girl you've been seeing, Trisha, she gave him my new number."

"Ah, Rose, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Mickey sounded a bit peeved that his on and off girlfriend had done something like that. "Just come out. If Jimmy shows, I'll smack him with a wrench."

Rose looked up to see John watching her with unveiled curiosity. An idea popped into her head. "Hang on again, Mick." She lowered the phone. "John, how do you feel about karaoke?"

"I can belt a few out, given the opportunity." John grinned, that 'I'm so impressive' one that made her roll her eyes.

"All right, We'll come." Rose pulled her phone back to her ear.

"Who's we?" Mickey sounded confused, but that wasn't always an uncommon thing.

"Don't worry about it." Rose winked at John playfully and hung up the phone. "How was lunch?"

"Delicious." He patted his stomach. "But I have been booted from the house." He threw his hands up a bit. "Grandad said 'go see if Rose can find something for you to do, she's got her rugs hanging out so she's cleaning'"

Rose looked him up and down like she was inspecting him. "How the knee?"

"Much better." John made a show of doing a few short hops. "Told you, ice, elevation, and rest and I'd be good to go. What do you need?"

"The lightbulb in my hall bath is blown, and my stool can't get me high enough." Rose pointed to the metal step and box of lightbulbs. "That's all I have left except laundry, which you are not touching!"

"Speaking of not touching." John's hand darted out to catch her hip and pull her in. She stumbled into him and giggled. "Exactly how much longer are you going to make me wait for a kiss." His forehead bumped hers softly.

"Change the lightbulb, and we'll talk." Rose wriggled back out of his arms, chuckling at his pout.

"You're cruel." John snagged the box of bulbs off the counter.

"You were being fresh." She countered sticking her tongue out and picking up the laundry basket and heading to the utility room across from the bathroom.

"So who's Jimmy?" Rose peeked under her arm as she unloaded the washer and tossed her clothes into the dryer. John's maroon socks were just visible. "He giving you trouble?"

"An ex." Rose turned on the dryer and emptied her basket of dirty towels and rags into the washer. "Not trouble really. Just keeps trying to get me to take him back."

"What'd he do anyway? I'm guessing you dumped him." The light from the bathroom flicked on and off. "He didn't hit you or anything?"

Rose pressed on the cycle for the wash and turned. John was tossing the dead bulb from one hand to another. He wasn't digging, she knew, just making conversation. "No, he didn't hit me or anything." She blew her hair out of her face. He hadn't hit her, but she thought he was going to when he caught her moving out. "He cheated, and I don't like being toyed with."

"His loss." James' smile blazed wider, and he followed her as she headed up the stairs. "My gain." Rose could almost feel his eyes glued to her bum as she walked.

"Sounding so sure of yourself." Rose paused at her bedroom door and turned. His eyebrows were almost to his hairline again. "Three kisses stakes your claim then?" She shifted the basket full of her jeans and jogging pants to her hip. "Don't I get a say?"

"I, well, I just assumed." She hadn't seen him fumble over his words before, and the thrill of victory over catching him off guard was glorious.

"Last time I assumed something." Rose turned again to open her door. "I ended up with a thirty-three year old harboring an ego the size of Australia instead of some pimply teenager." She looked back, expecting him to have followed her into the room, but he was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"You know, you're a lot sweeter when I'm injured." His brow was furrowed in rejection, and it was so pitifully endearing that Rose had to laugh. "Are you!" He shot up straight and braced both hands on the top of the doorway. "Are you teasing me?" His blue eyes darkened predatorily, and Rose bit her bottom lip to hold back a giggle.

" 'S not my fault you don't know how to take a joke." Rose put her jeans away into the drawer and turned to push it closed with her hip. "You can dish it but you can't take it?"

"I'll show you taking it." John's weight shifted at the insinuation, but he didn't even inch a toe further.

"I'm waiting." Rose crossed her arms and leaned back against her dresser. He still didn't move. "Well?"

"I don't enter a lady's room uninvited." He explained as if it were obvious. "It's not what a gentleman does." Well this was a new one on her. Nobody had ever been considerate of that before, male or female.

"Mr. Noble, won't you please enter my bedroom?" Rose lilted her voice into the sweetest, most proper enunciation as she could and dipped into a mock curtsy. She hadn't even straightened fully before he was towering over her. Her heart leapt somewhere into her throat at the heat blazing in his eyes.

"So kind of you to ask." John practically purred and took her hips in his hand. "Now, about that kiss...." His nose brushed down hers, and Rose tilted her head back.

This kiss was sweet, but not as gentle. It wasn't demanding or pressing, but held just enough brusqueness to show he was onto her little game. Rose returned it, sucking his bottom lip between hers and tried to curve her body into his. He gave a heavy sigh against her lips, but held her in place.

Rose was about to break the kiss, to ask why he was keeping her so firmly apart from him, but her question was cut short when he lifted her easily up and seated her on top of the dresser. His tongue brushed against her lips, and she granted him access. This time, he didn't cut the contact short. His fingers slid down to her jean clad thighs and tightened just a bit.

She was experienced enough to know what that meant, so she trailed her arms up to loop around his neck and tried to open her knees to let him step in. Instead he resisted the movement, breaking the kiss to rest his chin on her head. His pulse thudded in his neck against her hair.

Rose swallowed, afraid she'd come off to desperate, too easy. "John, did I do-"

He cut her off with a chuckle. "No." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled down at her. "I'm just." He kissed her chastely on the lips again, and helped her slide off. "Listen. I"

He rubbed his face and turned. Rose felt her happy high began to deflate. Great, of course. He had a girlfriend. He'd lied this whole time, and now he was feeling guilty. "What's her name?" The sentence bit out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"What?" John dropped his hand and cocked his head. "Who?"

"Your girlfriend? Why else would a guy back out like that." Rose crossed her arms and didn't even bother to hide her glower. "I know guilt when I see it."

"What!" John gave a wry laugh and shook his head. "I don't have a girlfriend. Honestly." He crossed his heart through his jacket. "It's just... God you're gonna hate me for this." He moved his hands into a clasp. "Please, don't judge me for this, because I'm trying, Rose. I am."

Rose was confused. He was trying what? Oh hell, he was gay. He was gay and trying to act straight to avoid being judged. Well wasn't this just brilliant?

"I was..." he groaned like he was choking on the words. "I was, basically, a manwhore, all right?" John threw his arms open wide as if waiting for her to slap him. "A womanizer, a slag, whatever you wanna call it. Up until about a year ago, I was the kinda guy who just sweet talked his way into whatever bed he wanted."

Rose bit back the insult she was about to throw. So she was just another game, another conquest. She didn't stand for things like that. She never had and never would.

"But then." John continued, collapsing into the chair where she sat to do her makeup. "I saw my friends getting married and having families, and I was looking at myself one night in this woman's bathroon, about to join her in bed, and all I could think was 'what would I do if my sister met someone like me.'"

He covered his face with his hands and sighed. "So I stopped, cold turkey, not even a kiss. I promised myself that I wasn't going to be that man anymore." When John finally looked up at Rose, they were heavy and apologetic. "So, for the last year I haven't even so much as done more than hug a woman, but then you showed up with that damned tempting smile and smart mouth! Now look at me!"

Rose was. How could she not? His eyes were pleading with her and his fingers were trembling. She wanted to speak, but she wasn't quite sure how to respond. Did she say she was sorry for tempting him, or feel complimented that she was enticing enough to almost break his fast.

"I don't want you to think that I'm just trying to get you in bed." His eyes darted over to the half tousled blankets. "As comfortable as it looks. Believe me, if this had been a year ago, I'd have tried yesterday instead of stopping." John let out a sigh and hung his head, his ears turning red in shame. "You deserve better than that. Every woman I've left before sunrise deserves better."

Rose waited for him go continue, but his outburst seemed to have come to an end. She watched him, not quite sure what had happened to the cocky man who had just snogged the daylights out of her. She fiddled with a perfume bottle to her left, and when it fell over, he didn't even flinch.

The silence was heavy, and Rose still wasn't sure how she felt. On one hand, she felt a bit betrayed that he knew he had the ability to woo whatever woman he pleased, but on the other hand his honesty was the most refreshing thing she'd ever experienced from a man. It wasn't until he stood and mumbled about leaving that she spoke. "Wait."

John froze and the rejection was already evident on his face. That did it. She couldn't just let him walk away now. So, she fought back her insecurities and crossed the room to slip her fingers in his. "Where do you think you're going?" She gave his fingers a light squeeze. "You agreed to karaoke night, and I'm not letting you back out now, Mister."

"Rose." John's voice was insecure for the first time. "I don't think I should." He tried to loosen her grip but she held on.

"I'd say I don't care about all that." She waved one hand to indicate his confession. "But that would be a lie, because I do. It scares me, because I've been burned in the past."

"Then why won't you let me leave?" He arched an eyebrow and looked down at their joined hands.

"Because I appreciate the honesty." Rose offered him a soft smile. "And I know that if you ever did anything like that to me, Wilf would give me permission to slap you into next Christmas, and believe me, I pack one hell of a punch." She tugged his jumper lightly. "Now kiss me and get out so I can get changed."

John chuckled and shook his head, but he dipped down enough to brush his lips against hers. "I think you might be a bit insane."

"It's debatable." Rose giggled and gave him a playful push into the hall. "I'll see you in a bit." She shut the door and rested her forehead against it.

"How long is a bit?" John's voice reverberated through the thin wood.

"Be ready at five thirty." Rose called to him. "I need to eat before I drink!"

"It's a date then!" John's voice finally had that confident air back to it.

"Yeah, but John?" Rose bit back a giggle and opened the door to find him still standing just on the other side. "Could you close up the doors and windows downstairs before you leave?" She shut the door again as he opened his mouth to reply

"You are an absolute tart." He laughed, and she could hear him heading down the stairs.

"I am well aware of that." Rose smirked at her reflection in the mirror and began stripping down to go shower.


	5. Chapter 5

They had stopped for something quick and heavy to eat before they went out, but had still managed to beat Rose's friends to the pub. Rose had settled for a simple black dress and flats, and John hadn't changed out of his outfit. Once at the pub, she secured her group's usual two tables, and waved at the lady setting up for karaoke.

"What do you want to drink?" John pulled his arm from around her so she could settle into a seat. "My treat."

"Something fruity, I think." She shrugged and began flipping through the folder of songs that was sitting on the table. "Surprise me."

"You women and your fru fru drinks." John snorted and rolled his eyes at her.

"Theres more alcohol in my fru fru drink than in that beer you're gonna buy." Rose countered, giving him a superior look. "Just remember that."

John tapped her nose with his card and chuckled. "When you're puking it all up later, I'll remember that look you're wearing and someone else can hold your hair." Rose stuck her tongue out at his back as he headed up to the bar.

"Well look who finally came out!" The sound of Shareen's voice made Rose look up. Her childhood friend was wearing a tight jean skirt, halter top, and enough eyeliner to do the Milan fashion show. She must have dumped Andrew again.

"I told Mickey I would." Rose slid out of her chair and gave her a hug. "Sorry, been busy you know."

"Where's your drink?" Shareen's eyes traveled to the empty table. "I'm gonna go grab one, want me to get one for you?

"Already ordered." Rose slid back into her chair. "Waiting on it to be brought over."

"Be right back then." With that, her friend sauntered over to the bar, heels clicking.

Rose looked over at John, who was leaning against the bar and chatting with the bartender as the man was pouring him a pint. It was no surprise to see Shareen stop about arms length away and take a double look at his leather clad form.

She waited, wondering exactly how this would play out. The music was slowly getting louder, so when the brunette stepped closer and spoke to him, her words were intelligible. John said something back and shook her hand. Shareen gave him her moss flirtatious smile and spoke again. He gave a broad smile and nodded, then turned a bit to point at Rose.

Shareen immediately flushed and laughed, following his finger with her eyes. Rose flashed her a playful wave. It shouldn't have been funny, but it was. John scooped his beer and the blue concoction obviously meant for her up and rejoined her at the table. "Testing me already?" He snickered, arching an eyebrow.

"I had nothing to do with that." Rose laughed and took her glass. "I didn't even say a word. Shareen is just a flirt." She almost protested when John snagged the book, but she was eager to see what he would pick.

"You came!" Mickey's voice was accompanied by him dropping an arm over her shoulder in a half hug. "Who's this?" His tone instantly went from eager to defensive.

"Mickey, this is John. He's Wilf's grandson." John's blue eyes went up from the book of songs and gave Mickey a once over. "John, this is Mickey." She rolled her eyes at the testosterone clash that immediately began to build.

Mickey didn't move his arm from around Rose's shoulder, narrowing his eyes a bit at John. It wasn't a jealousy thing, she knew. Mickey had just always been protective of her. "How long are you in town?"

"Well." John scribbled down a song name and track number. "Was supposed to be a week, but I may stay around for a bit." This news caught Rose off guard. She hadn't even considered that the week was almost over, but the sudden revelation was a strange relief. "I like the neighborhood, and Rose has done a fantastic job showing me the city." He arched an eyebrow at Mickey, as if to imply just how fantastic she had been. "I'm just gonna go hand this in." He stood bringing himself to full height and strode confidently up to turn in the paper.

"What a prick." Mickey pulled his arm back and claimed the chair next to Rose. "Why'd you bring him along?"

"Because I can." Rose tossed her hair back and fixed her friend with her most stern look. "I know he can be a bit, well, that, but he's a good guy. Don't start problems."

"Oh my god, Rose." Mickey gave her a look of shock. "Are you sleeping with him?! I can't believe it. You just met him?"

"Not that it's any of your business." Rose hissed back, slapping his arm. "But no, we haven't slept together." She couldn't believe he was acting this way.

"Yet!" Shareen wiggled her way between them, as if to diffuse the situation.

"Oh shut up." Rose jabbed Shareen in the hip. "How would you know if I wanted to."

Shareen set her glass down and grinned wickedly at her. "One, he's absolutely hot, and two, when I asked if he was here alone he said 'I'm here with my girlfriend' and pointed at you."

Rose almost knocked her glass over. He had called her his girlfriend. John rejoined them, ending the conversation. "Oh! Hello again Shareen with and 's'" He gave her a friendly smile and pointed at Rose's cup. "How's the drink, sweetheart?"

"Good!" Rose took a swallow to avoid the tension. She knew there'd be some questions and introductions, but this was a bit more than she expected. She was still trying to process the fact that John just went ahead and told Shareen they were dating. She hadn't even really made up her mind yet. Tonight was about seeing how he acted around her friends.

As the pub got busier, and everyone seemed to loosen up a bit. It was easier to relax. Rose did a few duets with Shareen, and John of course proved once again that he was impressive by owning the show. The only person who still seemed hesitant about John at all was Mickey. It was easy to see that there was going to be some dislike there for a while, at least until John proved that he wasn't just another pig that was going to hurt her.

Somewhere around nine, Rose excused herself to the loo. She needed to cool off a bit and touch up her makeup. When she came back out, a black band shirt and spiky blonde hair blocked her way. "Hey babe." Jimmy was smirking suggestively at her. "There you are."

Rose swallowed a growl and crossed her arms. "Seriously, Jimmy? Can't you take a hint." She tried to shoulder past him, but he grabbed her elbow and pulled her back.

"I just want to talk." His alcohol glazed eyes softened a tad, and if she hadn't known his tricks she may have believed him. "I've missed you." Jimmy reached out to brush her bangs back from her eyes, but she slapped his hand away.

"I'm here with someone." Rose tried to move past him again, but he blocked her.

"Just five minutes, Rosie." He gave her a pleading look. "Just let me apologize at least."

Rose looked past him at John, who was watching the exchange with focused eyes. He pointed at himself then her, ask if to ask if she needed help. She shook her head and held up two fingers to let him know she'd be right back. "You've got two minutes, Jimmy Stone." Then she shoved past him to go out to the sidewalk.

Jimmy followed her, a smile playing on his lips. "You look hot, babe. I always loved that dress."

"Yeah, but I seem to remember you like tight leather skirts and drugged up groupies too." Rose knew she sounded like a bitch, bur she didn't care. "Clocks ticking."

"I'm sorry." He rubbed his neck, his green eyes a bit jittery and anxious, unnaturally so. "I never meant to do it."

"Worst apology ever." Rose snorted and shook her head. "Honestly, is that the best you can come up with. It's over Jimmy. It's been over since I walked in on that slag with your cock in her mouth." She felt her eyes flash in anger. "Stop calling me. Stop asking about me, and just stay the hell out of my life."

Jimmy's arms twitched, and she saw red marks in the crease of his elbow. Right, so now apart from being a drunk he was also on drugs. That took the already sealed deal and threw it into a high security vault.

"I don't associate myself with drug addicted trash." She shoved past him, determined to make it inside, but his fingers closed around her arm and he spun her around.

"you stuck up bitch." His hand came at her, but before she could duck leather sleeves came into view and a fist collided with Jimmy's jaw.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" John planted himself firmly between Rose and the figure sprawled on the ground. "How dare you raise your hand to a woman?!"

"You broke my jaw, you fuck." Jimmy gasped, spitting blood onto the pavement.

"Touch Rose again, and I'll break more than that." John bent down, snagged him up by the shirt, and pushed him down. "Get the hell out of here, before I call the police!" Jimmy gave him a long, lethal look before staggering away clutching his face.

"You alright, Rose?" John turned to her, instantly taking her arm tenderly in his fingers. "Did he hurt you?" He ran his thumb over the red marks around her bicep.

Rose swallowed and shook her arm free. Her heart was pounding, and she felt a bit nauseous. She'd seen fights before, but it was a bit distressing to witness one because of her. "I'm fine, John. Really, just a bit shook up." She watched Jimmy stagger further away. "You didn't have to step in. I could have handled him."

She was sure she could have, as she'd been in more than one brawl when she was in school. Rose was just a bit unnerved by how quickly John had gone from enjoying the night to ready to pummel someone on her behalf.

"I know I didn't have to, but I couldn't let him treat you like that." John rolled his wrist, flexing his fingers which were now turning red at the knuckles. "Shareen told me who he was, and when I saw him grab you..." he frowned and looked back over his shoulder. "I just got this feeling."

"I need another drink." Rose rubbed her arm and sighed. Again, she was so caught up in things that she had forgotten to thank him for something. "Thank you though, for stepping in."

"Do you wanna go home?" John wrapped an arm around her, resting his hand gently against her back and guiding her in.

"Yeah." She did. The fun of the night was ruined, just like she feared, by Jimmy Stone. She only hoped this time he got the message.

One drink turned into two more, and her shaky nerves were deliciously buzzing by the time John held up her phone so the screen would light the lock to her front door. Rose's thoughts were tumbling helter skelter as she kicked off her flats just inside the door and turned to face him. She only had one thing on her mind, and that was bed.

"You okay to get upstairs?" John smirked at her as she tossed her keys and purse onto the table in the tiny hall.

"Yep." She couldn't help but think how gorgeous he looked, standing there all tall and protective, and yeah he was protective. He'd about kicked her ex's arse. "Thank you for walking me home." Rose smiled at him, her head spinning in a pleasant way.

"Well, I couldn't very well let you sleep on the front lawn." He chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Let me give you a goodnight kiss and then you take your cute butt to bed."

Rose giggled and pressed up on her toes. His lips were soft and warm, always so perfect in the way he moved them with hers. "Come to bed with me." She tugged his jumper playfully.

"You're drunk, Rose." John frowned slightly and caressed her cheek with a thumb. "We talked about this."

Rose wondered if he knew how adorable he was when he frowned. "I just said come to bed." She pulled again. "I didn't say anything about sex now did I?"

John arched an eyebrow but let her tug him inside. Rose closed the door behind him, fumbling for the lock. "I'll tuck you in, but that's it." He chuckled and scooped her up easily into his arms.

"Well, I always wanted to be swept off my feet." She laughed, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"All if the jokes and you go for that one." John shook his head and cardied her up to her room. He turned on the light and then the light to the tin ensuite and set her down by the sink. "Where are your pajamas?"

"Top drawer." Rose pushed the door to almost closed, and pulled off her dress, bra, and panties.

"Here." John's hand slid in the crack, passing her a thin strapped sleep top and comfy shorts.

Rose managed to get herself dressed and hurried out into the room. He was leaning against her dresser, sniffing her various perfume bottles. "Hi." She smiled.

"Bed, you." John shook his head at her with a laugh, and pulled her blanket back.

Rose climbed up to kneel on the bed, and pulled him down by his shirt for a kiss. "Come to bed with me." She murmured against his lips. "Please."

"Rose." John nipped her bottom lip between his teeth. "I can't. I told you..."

"Stop thinking about sleeping with me." She sighed, pushing his jacket down his shoulders to his elbows. "And come to bed with me."

John made a frustrated noise somewhere in his throat, but she heard his boots thud under her bed. He pulled away, his crystal eyes conflicted, but then he flicked the lights off.

Rose hummed happily to herself. Honestly, she couldn't figure out why he was so nervous about staying the night. It was just cuddling. She snuggled under the blankets, about the same time she heard his jeans and belt hit the carpet.

The bed shifted, and he was warm against Rose's bare arms. She snuggled over to his chest, and kissed it. "See." She smiled against the bare skin. "Just sleeping."

"Shhhh." John curled his arm around her back with a chuckle. "Go to sleep you silly woman." Rose sighed contentedly and did just that.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Rose's head was throbbing, and she was incredibly heated. She groaned and winced at the jackhammer behind her ears. She rolled over, to fumble for her phone to check the time and collided with something solid and unmoving.

"Shit." She mumbled under her breath, afraid to open her eyes. "Shit, please tell me I didn't." She peeked one eye open to squint at a shirtless John who was snoring softly. His head was turned to the side, away from her, and one arm was thrown up above it on the pillow. Her stomach sank, and she steeled herself to pull the sheet she was tangled in down.

She was in her pajamas, and a feeling of relief washed through her although she realized it may be a bit premature until she checked the rubbish bin by her side table or jumped in the shower. The night before was fuzzy, and there was a banging noise that made her head hurt worse. Groggily, she realized it was the front door. Rose rubbed her face, wincing as she could feel the left over makeup.

"Rose?" John mumbled, fumbling his other hand over to her arm.

"Shhh." She wriggled away from his touch, and shook her head. "Go back to sleep. Just gonna pop downstairs." John made a mumbled noise, and rolled over onto his stomach, pulling the pillow over his head.

Her house robe was still in the wash, and she didn't want to answer the door in her skimpy pajamas. So she snagged his jumper from the floor and pulled it over her head. The person knocked again. Rose hurried downstairs, wincing as she passed the hall clock telling her it was only seven in the morning. She turned the lock and pulled the door open. The morning sun was already harsh, making her squeeze her eyes shut for a moment.

"Well you look like you had a late night." Wilf's friendly voice was chuckling, and she squinted her eyes open to nod and yawn. "Sorry to bother you so early, but John never came home last night and I was wondering if you knew..." His voice trailed off as he squinted at her state of dress. "Oh."

Rose felt herself blush and she crossed her arms over her torso. "Yeah, yeah." She cleared her throat and pushed her hair back. "I mean, we didn't, if you think..." this had to be at the top of her most embarrassing moments list, because she wasn't sure if they had or hadn't. "I just um, I had to much to drink so he stayed to make sure I was okay. He's still asleep."

"Right, right, well then." Wilf scratched his stubbly beard and looked away politely. "Not that I disapprove a bit, Rose. You're a lovely woman, and he's a man." He cleared his throat and gave an equally as embarrassed smile. "Um, just tell you tell him that I'm going fishing with my friend Jacob, and I won't be home until around dinner." He turned away for a few steps then looked back. "I really wouldn't disapprove. You'd be good for him, you know. Keep him in line and all that."

"Good luck with the fishing, Wilf." Rose shook her head and shut the door. She needed some coffee and a shower, or maybe about four more hours of sleep and a shower. She wasn't sure which.

She groaned as her head pounded again, then went slowly up the stairs to her bathroom. John was still sleeping, so she peeked in the rubbish bin by her nightstand, and it was empty from when she'd changed the liner. The floor on his side was free of any incriminating foils, and so was the bathroom can. Last night was slowly coming back, but parts were still fuzzy. She just remembered him turning off the light and crawling into bed with her. She'd only be fully relieved when he woke up, but he looked so peaceful that she didn't want to bother him

Rose turned the hot water on in the shower, threw back two paracetamol tabs, stripped off her pajamas and his jumper quickly, and ducked under the water long enough rinse her hair and scrub her face and body. Then she quickly toweled off and threw her nightclothes back on.

She peeked out, to see if she had woken him, but he hadn't moved, even the pillow was still over his head. So she tiptoed to the bed and crawled under the covers. No sooner did she close her eyes to wait for the headache to subside, than he spoke. "Mmm who was at the door?" His voice was muffled from his makeshift cave.

Rose worried her lip and sighed. "Um, your grandad. He wanted to know if I knew where you were." She peeked one eye back open to gauge his reaction.

The pillow lifted a bit, revealing a sleepy blue eye and half a smile. "What'd you tell him?"

"Well, I was wearing your jumper, so he just assumed...." Rose felt her cheeks flush and she rolled over to face him. "I told him we didn't but, um, I don't really remember."

"We didn't, Rose. I promise." He shoved the pillow off his head and stretched an arm out to pull her next to him. "You were drunk, which by the way is extremely amusing. You practically begged me to come to bed, and then you passed out on my chest." He gave a chuckle and lifted his head up to kiss her forehead.

Rose gave a breath of relief, and the movement made her eyes and temples ache. "Blimey, how much did I drink? I feel like death."

"More than me." John grinned, then flexed his hand and winced. "Yep, knew that was gonna be sore today." He dragged his hand down to admire the spotting if bruises across his knuckles. "Jimmy may be a cowardly piece of slime, but his jaw was not."

Another memory spiked in through her headache. John had punched Jimmy. Well, shit, this was one hell of a morning after. She buried her face in the sheets and groaned. "I am never drinking again." The paracetamol was edging away the headache, but now her stomach was being to turn.

"Until next time." John gave a dry laugh and stretched. "Wait here, babe, I'm gonna get you something for that hang over." He rolled out of bed, and Rose was treated to the rear view of his sky blue boxer briefs. She wasn't too hung over to not appreciate that sight.

  
He returned a few moments later with a strange green drink, a banana, and a glass of water. Rose pushed herself up and took the green mix first. She crinkled her nose at the tart smell and chugged it quickly. It tasted like he hand ground up her entire crisper drawer. Then she slowly began to banana. "What was that."

"Just a combination of some of the leafy greens you had in your fridge, with a bit of water and salt." He gave her a playful smile, and flopped back down beside her. "Hangovers are mostly dehydration and the result of your body flushing out key nutrients like potassium, calcium, sodium, and the main vitamins." John's blue eyes lit up a bit as she popped the end of the banana in her mouth for a bite. "You'll start feeling better in about twenty minutes."

Rose had to admit he looked so tempting laying there. She took the time to admire the way he was formed, strong but muscularly lean, toned but not defined, and the way he was trailing his fingers along the edge of her crossed knees was stirring something warm and slow in her chest. "John?" His soft gaze met hers, and his fingers stilled.

"Yes?" He shifted up so he was leaning against the short headboard and stole a drink from her water glass.

"You really want to stay in London?" She had been planning to ask him if he wanted to go home and shower and change, but it seemed her mind had other ideas.

"I've been thinking about it." He shrugged. "I've got a two more weeks of leave before I'm officially out of the Army, but was considering doing what is necessary to becomes a licensed physician and applying somewhere here in the city." John brushed a hand through his close cropped hair, and bent one knee up so he could rest an arm on it. "Plus, there is some other motivation for me not to leave." His eyes flickered down her face to her arms and chest, a hesitant smile tugging at his lips

Rose finished her banana, letting her damp hair hang in her face as she thought about it. It had only been a handful of days, but already she felt that anxious, warm, thrill of affection growing for the man reclined in her bed. She barely knew him, and he barely knew her, and they drove each other a bit crazy sometimes. Still there was just something about him that was inherently different about the way she felt when he touched her or kissed her or even irritated her with his pompous attitude. She didn't want John to leave. She wanted to get to know him more.

"This is a first for me." He gave a self deprecating chuckle and patted the sheets beneath him. "Sharing a bed with a woman and not, well, leaving as soon as she falls asleep." He gave a deep exhale and looked around her room. "It's nice. I like how it feels."

"So do I." Rose smiled at him, still feeling a bit shaky and achy. "Although I'd like it better if I could remember making it back up here."

"Come here." He held his arms out a bit, and Rose snuggled into the space between his legs to rest her head on his chest. His arms encircled her, pulling her tightly against him. "What's on the agenda for today?"

Rose closed her eyes and savored how warm and safe he felt. "Well your grandad is gonna be gone fishing all day. I was thinking we could go walk around the city some more."

"Well if he went fishing." John gave a hum of contentment, and it vibrated pleasantly under her arm. "That means it's going to rain. He says the fish bite better when it's dreary out." His lips grazed the top of her head, and he pushed her up just a bit to plant one on the tip of her nose. "So how about I go shower and change, then I'll make us some breakfast. We can stay in again."

Rose gave him an incredulous look. "You cook?" No man had ever offered to cook for her before.

"Superior culinary skill, me." He raised his chin in an air of offense. "You've had my grandads cooking, do you think he didn't teach me?" He tugged at a lock of hair teasingly by her ear. "Be back in a bit."

Rose scrambled after him when he stood up and pulled on his jeans. She didn't reveal where his top was, because she felt it a bit criminal to cover that body totally up. When he finished lacing up his boots, she grabbed his arm and pulled him back from the door. "Forgetting something?"

"Keep it." He nodded at the bundle of maroon visible through the bathroom door. Rose shook her head. "Then what? Ohhh." His eyes went wide in understanding. John curled his fingers around the side of her face and placed a promising kiss on her lips. "I'll be back. Promise."

"You better be." She chuckled, following him down the stairs. This time when her door opened, the bright sun had been replaced by a heavily clouded sky. He was right.

Rose couldn't stop the smile or the light feeling in her heart as she drug herself to the kitchen to put on coffee. This felt good, but not in the early eager lustful stages of a relationship. There was something more solid trying to pour its foundation into her chest. She gave in, letting it settle around her heart in a way that felt right. She pulled open the cabinet, but found her sugar bowl completely empty. "Great." She hissed.

Grumbling about her oversight when at the store yesterday, she trudged back upstairs to grab a pair of pants. She didn't bother changing her shirt, snd simply pulled his jumper right back on. She scribbled a note, explaining where she went and left her door unlocked.

At the store, she located her needed item, but froze as she passed by a display. Rose swallowed, a bit self conscious at the idea that had coursed through her mind. She didn't know if he needed them, but she grabbed a box anyways and headed to the checkout.

By the time she made it home, John was in her kitchen. "You know, Rose." He looked up from the bowl of eggs he was mixing. "You could have just asked me to grab some sugar." He paused as he took in her clothes, and his face split into a dazzling smile.

"Yeah, but I needed to refill the container." She replied, setting the bag by her purse and pulling out the sugar. "Whatcha making?"

"Omelettes. How do you like yours?" He had a variety of ingredients from her stock on the counter.

"Mushrooms, spinach, and ham." Rose refilled her bowl and fixed her coffee. The taste was heavenly. "Mmm much better. Let me go out my purse up." She shoved the bag into her purse with one hand and carried it up to her room before he could ask, then she tucked it in a drawer. Then she rejoined him downstairs.

By the time they had settled in to eat, the storm had begun letting loose cracks of thunder. "Guess you were right." Rose smiled around her fork. "And this is delicious."

"Of course I was right." John popped a bite of his own tomato and cheese omelette in his mouth." His eyes crinkled a bit in the corners, as he grinned at her. The affection and contentment she saw there made up her mind, and she felt her cheeks flush as she began formulating a plan. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here there be smut

For the first time since they had met each other just days before, Rose was appreciative of the ability to just talk with John. He was as active a listener as he was a talker. The conversation started off a bit tentative at first, despite having shared kisses and a bed already.

Rose mused to herself that it was almost like dating in the wrong order. First one was supposed to get to know somebody, then progress to feelings and touching, but this wasn't a normal cycle. As they moved from washing dishes together to the living room sofa, the conversation took on a life of its own.

What started out as basic stuff about growing up and how they had gotten to where they were, turned into vibrant discussions on their hobbies and lifestyles. John had been in the Army since he was twenty-four, having graduated school at sixteen and then college at twenty three. He had done it to carry on the family tradition and for love of country.

Rose was a bit taken a back by that at first, since she had nearly dropped out of school, but had changed her mind once offered a gymnastics scholarship. She had never dated someone who hadn't grown up like her, on the estates, but John didn't seem to be bothered by where she came from.

He showed a genuine interest in her slowly growing business, and she had shown him some of her designs. John immediately told her she was in charge of decorating when he bought his own home, because he was rubbish at such things himself. Rose wondered if he knew what a compliment that could be to her.

There were discussions of their favorite books and genres, and it pleased her that while he did enjoy sports, he wasn't a diehard the way most men seemed to be. It was when that subject transitioned into past relationships, that Rose became aware that she had stretched out with her feet in John's lap, and he had removed her socks to rub her feet.

It was surprisingly intimate, and the warmth spreading from his hands up her legs was making her breath catch. He seemed to notice the change in her demeanor, because his own cheeks flushed just a bit, and he stopped talking. She was about to say something, when they were interrupted by the buzzer of the dryer cycle ending. She had tossed the load she had washed yesterday in before they had settled down.

"Um, I'm just gonna get that and run upstairs to the bathroom." She slid her legs down and stretched as she stood, trying to ignore the way her stomach was fluttering and her heart was pounding.

"I'll get those, you go." He waved his hand towards the stairs and cleared his throat.

"Bring them up for me?" Rose paused on the stairs long enough to see him nod, then hurried to the bedroom.

She froze at the sight of her in the mirror, wide eyed, makeupless, hair up in a messy bun, and drew a shaky breath. She didn't even think as she crossed to her dresser, dug for a matching set of white lace bra and panties she had yet to wear, and ducked into the bathroom.

"Why are you so nervous about this?" She questioned her reflection. The woman in the mirror didn't have an answer, so she stripped out of her comfortable yoga pants, pulled off his jumper and sleep top underneath, and quickly donned the new lace. Rose pulled her hair from the bun with shaking fingers, jumping at the clap of thunder that shook the walls, and combed the blonde strands into place.

The sound of her bedroom door opening made her nearly chicken out, but she swallowed and pulled the soft maroon wool back over her body ignoring the black pants on the floor. She pushed the door open a crack, to find him folding her tshirts and pajamas into a pile near her perfume.

Rose crossed the room quietly and took the bright blue nightgown John was about to fold from his fingers. "Just being helpful." He chuckled, but that chuckle died in his throat as his eyes traveled down to her bare legs. "Maybe these instead." His hand went to the black shorts on the top of the basket.

"Nah." Rose shook her head and trailed her fingers up his bare arms. He had settled for just a tshirt and jeans today. She watched his Adams Apple bob in his throat as he swallowed, and she moved her right hand up to his neck and pulled him down.

As always, he tried to keep the kiss light, undemanding, unassuming, but Rose didn't want that. She wanted him to be as confident with her lips as he was with everything else he did. "Rose..." he murmured against her lips, his hands coming to rest on her hips.

"Less talking." She drew a breath, moving her fingers to the nape of his neck to scratch there lightly, and caught his lip between her teeth, eliciting a throaty groan from him. "More of this."

That did it. Immediately he pulled her hips flush against him, the cool metal of his belt pressing into her hipbone through the jumper. John's tongue brushed against hers, his lips more demanding, firm and perfect as they moved. The warmth that had slowly been building all morning burst into a full blown flame.

Rose couldn't help the half yelp half groan of surprise and need as he picked her up, her legs wrapping instinctively around his waist, and carried her to the bed. John hadn't been lying, he was experienced, masterfully so, as their lips never parted as he laid her back and climbed over her.

His hips fit easily between her legs, and John gave a moan as she broke away to trail her tongue along his jaw. "Damn it, Rose." He growled into her neck. She could feel the strain in his jeans as he flexed his hips against her. "You're going to be the death of me."

Rose froze, suddenly afraid that she had moved to fast. "John, we don't have to if you don't want to." This earned her a husky laugh. "What?"

"Usually I'm the one saying something like that." His hands moved down, grasping and stroking up her legs. "Oh I want to, but not if this is gonna be a one off deal."

Rose gave him her tongue touched smile and slid her hands down to pull at up at his shirt. "I don't do hook ups." She replied, raising up to kiss and bite down lightly on the junction of his neck and shoulder.

John pushed her hands away, pulling back to yank his shirt up over his head. Rose felt herself tremble in anticipation at how he looked braced over her when he surged back down to kiss her again. She wiggled under him, feeling eager dampness pooling between her thighs, and pulled the jumper off to toss it to the floor.

He gave a shocked hum of approval as his eyes trailed along her body. "Have you been wearing this all morning?" John's voice was rough, husky, and low as he trailed his fingers along her ribs.

"Changed when I came upstairs." Rose bit her lip and arched into his touch.

That elicited a growl of desire from his chest. "You look beautiful like that." Rose preened under his words, repeated the motion, and then he moved again.

His lips zeroed in on the tight material over her left nipple, and his tongue laved a flat press through the lace. Rose let her head fall flat, and she grabbed at his shoulder with a moan that was far too inappropriate. It had been so long for her, and he knew exactly how to make her respond.

She lost herself in his touch, responding in kind, and when he reached behind her to unclasp the bra, she trailed her tongue along his collarbone. The goosebumps that came to the surface made her feel a bit giddy, but when his fingers dipped low to push her panties down, the giddiness turned into wild need.

"Your pants now." She muffled against his neck, pulling at the button. She wanted to feel him skin on skin. She craved it so badly she felt like she would burn.

John stopped her by inching down her body, caressing, licking, and nipping as he went. His warm hands slid down her inner thighs, pushing them apart, and when Rose looked down his blue eyes were dark with desire. She knew he was waiting for permission, so she nodded, grasping at the sheets in anticipation.

His tongue was hesitant at first, one light testing stroke between her folds, but when he reached the bundle of nerves at the apex, the sensation shot white pleasure up her body and Rose let out an unconstrained moan of approval. That spurred him on, and, like everything else John did, his actions were full and confident.

All comprehensible thought flew from her mind as his tongue and lips went to work. She bucked under his touch, not even caring about how she sounded gasping his name, clutching at his short hair with one hand and the pillow with the other. His tongue was talented, pressing, rolling, flicking in all the right ways. He was driving her steadily towards the top, and tension began building low in her body.

Blood rushed into her eyes, drowning out the sound of the storm. She was almost there, tittering close to the edge, when she felt his finger swirl around her entrance for a moment, and then slowly press inside and curl up. The combined sensations was like detonator being activated. Stars exploded behind her eyes, and Rose mewled his name as her body arched up into him.

John worked her back down, with soft touches and mumbles of praises about how beautiful and perfect she looked. When her vision cleared, he was crawling slowly back up her body. Their lips met in a kiss, and she could taste herself on his tongue. It wasn't unpleasant, in fact a bit thrilling, and she smiled happily as he pulled away. Her smile fell to confusion as he rolled onto his back. "Blimey, woman." He chuckled, making a show of licking his lips. "That was amazing."

Rose let her eyes trail down, wondering for a moment if maybe he had been multitasking, but his jeans were still on and straining against a prominent bulge. She was on cloud nine, but not quite satisfied. "Your turn." She grinned at him, moving her hand to the buckle of his belt.

"Rose." John tossed his head back and sighed as her hands brushed along the jeans. "I don't have..." he chuckled as if embarrassed. "I dont have protection." Rose bit her lip and blushed as he gave her an apologetic look.

He was closest to the side table so he pointed. "Open the drawer." His eyebrow arched, and he rolled over and pulled out the bag. "I um, wanted to be prepared?" Rose offered as he pulled the box out and shook his head.

"You minx." John laughed and went to work opening the box. She was relieved that he hadn't been upset at her little bit of foresight.

Rose grinned and pounced, unfastening his belt and popping the button lose. She was just about dip her hand in to free his hard length, when he rolled her onto her back. He kicked his jeans off. John kissed her again, and the sound of foil ripping open was audible. He broke the kiss briefly to reach between them, and then she felt him guide himself to her entrance.

Rose lifted her hips up, just a bit, to wrap her legs around his waist. John pressed forward, sinking into her in one tight, slow, stroke. It felt amazing, sending waves of pleasure through her body with each thrust. She clung to him, moving her hips to meet his pace, and digging her fingers into his back.

"Rose." He panted into her hair, groaning as she let her nails bite lightly into his skin. "Been so long, not gonna..." John swore softly in her ear and adjusted his pace.

"I don't mind." Rose moved under him a bit to let their tongues dance together. He whined into her mouth as if upset that he was already nearing completion. She let her head fall back on the pillow and met his eyes. "We always have the next time."

As if that were the magical phrase, John slid his arms under her back, pulling her closer, and forcing his thrusts at a deeper more pleasurable angle. Rose closed her lips on his collar bone, digging her nails into his skin, and groaning at the intensity. She could feel his arms begin to shake, and then his rhythm faltered. With a gasp of her name, he stilled inside of her.

Rose held him tight, letting one leg slip down to the sheets, but keeping the other draped around his hips. He was sweating lightly, his skin flushed and hot as he pressed kisses along her cheek and neck. "You were fantastic." He breathed, sliding out of her to roll over to his back. His arms pulled her right along with him.

"So were you." Rose felt amazing. John was stroking her back absentmindedly, grinning like an idiot and glancing down at her panting. She found it laughable now that she had been nervous

"I'll be better next time." John patted her thigh to emphasize his point, but all it did was succeed in making Rose's body heat up again.

They lay there for a moment, silently sharing small kisses and touches, but then his stomach gave a growl. "Lunch time I guess." He laughed

"What time is it anyways?" Rose rolled over to find her mobile. "Not even two. Wanna cook again or do takeaway?"

"Pizza!" John laughed and snagged the phone from her fingers and began searching as he moved off of the bed to stand and retrieve his wallet. "You get some clothes on." He tossed his tshirt at her, snd she quickly pulled it on with a a grin. Rose could get used to this.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the day had been easy, John used her laptop to research information on getting a license to practice on the civilian side of life, and Rose had put the finish touch on some of her designs. Wilf had claimed John for a night out to introduce him to his old military friends.

Rose had been unsure of whether or not John wanted his grandfather to know just yet that they were together, but he had pulled her into a lingering kiss before he climbed in the car. She hadn't missed the broad grin on Wilf's face or the way he had patted him on the shoulder before they left.She was tired though, so almost as soon as they left she crawled into a hot bath to relax and then into bed early.

The next morning, Rose had come down from her post run shower to find John on her doorstep, looking absolutely delicious. "Good morning." She went up on her toes to kiss him, and he responded by pulling her into a firm hug.

"Good morning yourself." He smiled. "Are you busy today?"

"Not a bit." Rose smiled. "Just finished breakfast actually. Why?" She tugged playfully at the cream colored jumper he was wearing today. "Got something in mind." She let her coy smile imply her meaning.

"Very tempting." John grinned, reaching around to cup her rear in a firm squeeze. "But I wanted to ask a favor. I need to go pick up some forms and a new mobile, and Grandad is still out like a light."

Rose turned to grab her keys and purse, and slipped her feet into a pair of flats she kept by the door. "I'll take you."

John grinned happily, and Rose smiled back. The stop to pick up a new mobile was easy. He already knew exactly what kind he wanted, a sleek newer smart phone, and had the funds in savings to pay it in full. Once everything was set up, and the line was open for calls in texts, he programmed her number first. "There, now I'm back in the twenty-first century." He laughed, tucking it into his pocket.

As they crawled back into her car, he spouted off the for a licensing office about seven building down from her mum's salon. "I know exactly where." Rose made the drive, choosing to park outside of a little craft store across the street. "I'm just gonna restock on some supplies. Will you be long?"

"Dunno." He shrugged. "The website didn't say anything about appointments." John dropped a kiss on her cheek. "Go shop, I'll text you when I'm done."

Rose watched him go and headed into the familiar store. She badly needed some new tubes of acrylic as well as some charcoal pencils. She lost herself in the the aisles, admiring some of the other crafting supplies she wished she were better at, like sculpting or needlework. Finally she drug herself to the register to pay. The clock behind the clerk told her it'd been nearly an hour.

"Shit." She dug her phone out, and sure enough there was a text from John from twenty minutes before

All finished, but popped down the street for haircut. Lady caught me leaving the office and said they were running a discount.

The rest of the text was the address to the hair salon. Rose groaned inwardly. She wasn't sure whether she should meet him there, or wait in the car. Her mum was working today, and she wasn't sure that was a conversation she wanted to have. Especially since she still had a faint bite mark just behind her ear.

Preparing for awkwardness, she headed up the sidewalk and pushed open the door. John was definitely seated in her mother's station, of course, with Jackie rambling on about how her daughter was single, if he wanted her number.

"Your daughter sounds wonderful, Jackie, but actually, 'm seeing someone." John had his head down as Jackie was in the middle of edging out a clean line at the back of his neck.

When the bell tinkled overhead, Jackie looked up in the mirror. "Speak of the devil, hello sweetheart. Gimme a mo' almost finished here." She slid the clippers back into their drawer and began dusting the hair from John's back and shoulders.

"Hi Mum." Rose spoke, shifting her bags in her hand. John's eyes flicked up to the mirror, and his jaw dropped in surprise.

"What brings you in here, love? I just touched your hair up on Sunday." She unsnapped John's drape cloth and smiled.

"Came to see if John was done actually." She bit her lip and waited for the outburst.

"Why are you waiting on him?" Jackie tilted her head and rested a hand on her hip.

"Well this is a tad embarrassing." John tugged at his ear and cleared his throat. "I, erm, well."

"Mum." Rose shook her head and pushed her hair from her eyes. "You can't set me up with John, because, well I'm already seeing him."

"Since when?!" Jackie's eyes went wide and flicked between the pair.

"Yesterday" Rose offered, with an apologetic smile.

"Tuesday." John quipped at the same time, and their one day off calculations made Jackie stutter.

"Am I missing something here?!" Jackie fixed Rose with a long look. "You were supposed to be babysitting some kid all week. Where's he at anyways?"

Rose pointed at John with a guilty look. "Um, well, this is John Noble, Wilf's grandson."

"But you said-" Jackie began, but John cut her off.

"That I was some teenager. Right." He chuckled and shrugged. "Rose looked about the same as you when she found out I wasn't."

"Oi! Don't get cheeky with me, Mister!" Jackie rounded on him. "It's not polite to go round dating someone without meeting their mum first!"

"Mum! Calm down!" Rose rolled her eyes. "Thirty-seconds ago you were all but giving him my address, and now you're having a fit!"

"Well." Jackie tossed her hair back. "You should have called me or something!"

Rose had meant to call her and tell her about the changes. She tucked her hair back and Jackie let out a gasp. Before Rose could say anything, her mum slapped John across the left cheek.

"Mum!" Rose hurried over to block another smack. "Stop." She turned and pushed John towards the door. "We're leaving."

"Haven't paid yet." John winced, rubbing his cheek. Rose snagged his wallet, pulled out the cash, and shoved it into her mum's hands.

"We'll talk about this later." Rose hissed at her and hurried John out.

"Well." John was still rubbing his cheek. "I see where you get your fire."

"I can't believe she slapped you!" Rose stopped him beside the car and checked the red mark on his cheek.

"It hurt!" John whined. "You Tyler women are a hazard to my health! Cut up knees, bruised knuckles, slapped face! What's next?"

"I have no idea what her issue was." Rose kissed the fingerprint lightly.

"Probably doesn't appreciate me shaggin you without at least meeting her first." John chuckled, sliding into the seat.

"I knew I should have covered that mark up." Rose sighed, checking it in the visor mirror before pulling into traffic.

"I kinda like it." John reached over to run his thumb over it. "But it's not as dark as the one you left on my chest." His fingers ghosted along her neck, making her shiver. "That can be fixed when we get back."

Rose chanced a glance over at him, and he was watching her with hungry eyes. "Behave! I can't think when you look like that!" She slapped his hand away. "So what'd you find out about the papers?"

John shifted in his seat and shrugged. "Have to take some refresher classes, a test, and her some residency hours. Nothing too hard. Should take a little under a year."

Rose nodded. That didn't seem to bad, better than having to go back through all his courses like he had originally thought. "When do classes start?"

"Next month, when my leave runs out." Rose smiled at that. At least she'd have some time before he became swamped with work.

When they got back, an unfamiliar white car was in Wilf's drive. "Wonder who's there."

"That's Donna's car." John's face broke into a broad grin. "Grandad didn't tell me she was coming down.

Rose knew it was his sister, and sure enough as soon as he climbed out a ginger woman came out of the house. John hopped the low hedge and caught her in a fierce hug.

"Hey stranger!" Donna laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. "You couldn't even phone to say hi!"

Rose came around the drive like a normal person, and smiled. "Hello!"

"This must be Rose." Donna held out her hand. "Grandad talks about you all the time! Nice to finally meet you." She elbowed her brother playfully. "Hope this one hasn't been causing you too much trouble!"

"Hey!" John rubbed his side and feigned a hurt look. "Why does everyone think I'm trouble."

"You are." Rose snorted at the same time Donna laughed it out. "Drives me absolutely insane. Never stops talking, always acts like he's the boss!"

"Sounds like him." The redhead rolled her eyes.

Rose already knew they'd get along. The grin on Donna's face said she felt the same.

"Two against one isn't fair, you know." John huffed, and Rose felt his fingers slide into hers. It was already a habit she enjoyed immensely.

Donna's eyes caught the movement, and she gave John a quick slap to the head. "Oi! You couldn't at least tell me ya'll are together."

"Is today abuse John day or something?" He rubbed his head with a hand. "First her mum slaps me, now you're beating me! If this keeps up, I'm going back to Canada!"

Rose bit back a giggle and squeezed a smile. "Oh stop." She rolled her eyes. It was easy to see the sibling affection here, and now she understood what he meant by how the thought of his sister had out an end to his womanizing.

"Grandad is making fish and chips for lunch. You two coming?" Donna waved them up to the door and disappeared inside.

Rose followed, but John pulled her to a stop and peeked over her head. Then he slid his hands down to her waist and pushed her against the wall by the door. His lips were playful, lightly pulling at hers in short tugs and flicks of his tongue.

She savored it, enjoying getting to discover the variety of ways he could take something so simple and catch her off guard every time. None of his kisses were ever quite the same. By the time he let her up, Rose was giggling at how loose and easy being around his sister had made him.

"I'm glad she likes you." John smiled, holding open the door. "When I was younger she never liked any of the girls I introduced her to."

"That's because they were all just after you for your-." Donna called out from the kitchen, but Wilf cut her off.

"Language young lady!" He grinned when Rose came in. "There you two are!" He shuffled them into seats at the small table. "Been wondering when you'd get back."

Lunch was light hearted, with Donna and John trying to embarrass each other, and Wilf embarrassing them both. Rose just laughed along. She'd never gotten to experience the feelings of having siblings, but caught up in the conversation she felt right at home. She was still a bit worried over her mum's reaction, but that could be dealt with later.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains the following subjects:  
> Breaking and Entering  
> Stalking  
> Attempted Assault   
> Drug Use  
> Poisoning as Self Defense

Rose left the meeting with her new client, after looking over the drab flat that needed to be redecorated. It was going to be easy, as the entire thing was stripped bare to the wood. New finish on the floor, some paint on the walls of the two bedrooms, as well as replacing the cabinet doors, and update the shower head and taps in the sinks. Most of it could be done without hiring outside contractors, and the woman had promised Rose if she got it done under budget, that she would recommend her out to her brother who ran a small collection of seaside cottages.

John was for the weekend to Cardiff to see his mum, but was due to return Sunday night. Rose knew she could easily convince him to lend a hand with her new job. As for now, she was on a mission. She had to find out exactly what her mother's issue was. Usually Jackie was ecstatic any time she met someone, going on about how maybe this time she would settle down. So her reaction at the salon on Thursday was odd.

Rose knocked on her mum's door, preparing for a row. Jackie opened it a few seconds later and frowned. "Where's himself then?"

"Or, hello, as normal people say." Rose rolled her eyes and stepped past her mother into the hall. "But if you must know, he's in Cardiff until tomorrow night visiting his mum."

"Right." Jackie snorted and shut the door, following Rose into the tiny living room. "Just put some tea on, want some?"

Refusing tea at her mum's would have just made things worse, so Rose nodded and flopped onto the couch with a huff of air. "Why the hell did you slap him?"

"Why the hell are you shaggin' someone you just met?" Jackie snipped back. So John was right. This was about the hickey almost faded behind her ear.

"I'm a grown woman, Mum!" Rose crossed her arms and glowered at her over the small fish tank on the ledge that separated the kitchen. "Who I sleep with in my own home is my business, not yours."

"So you are!" Jackie came back in carrying two cups and roughly held one out to Rose. "Didn't you learn your lesson with that Jimmy Stone? He's using you!" The older Tyler took her usual chair and gave a disapproving scowl. "He's here for a quick while, then he'll drop you as soon as he can."

"Not what you thought when you were trying to shove me off on him." Rose just couldn't understand where her mother was getting this from. John, while a bit arrogant and rude, had been nothing but kind and considerate. "Now you're complaining!"

"Well you said he was staying for a week." Jackie took a sip of her tea and rolled her eyes. "Then he lied to me and said he was staying in the city to become a doctor."

"He is staying!" Rose tapped her head against the back of the couch and then looked up again. "He was a doctor in the army, and now he's becoming one here in London. Maybe if you had asked instead of assuming, you'd have gotten this information."

"I just don't want you to get burned the way Jimmy did to you." Jackie sighed and rubbed her forehead. "You almost gave up everything for that idiot, and now here you are jumping on some man you just met."

Rose swallowed a growl of frustration. "He's not Jimmy mum! He hates Jimmy! John would never do that to me." The certainty of her belief in that was surprising even to her, but Jackie seemed to be oblivious to her daughter's sudden mental revelation.

"How does he hate Jimmy. He's never even met him!" Jackie scoffed and kicked her feet up on the table.

"He met him on Wednesday." Rose had to suppress a snort into her tea. "At the pub." Her mother's face was priceless.

"Is that why Jimmy's walking around with a wired up jaw?" Jackie gasped, setting her cup down. Rose nodded. "What happened."

"Jimmy tried to hit me, and John hit him first." Rose laughed at that memory, her ex fleeing into the night like a coward. "I told you, Mum. John isn't some guy who's just going to leave me behind."

"Isn't he a bit old for you though?" Jackie offered, now that her other reason for disliking him had been steamrolled.

"You and dad were six years. What's the big deal about nine and a half." Rose shrugged. "He's never been married, no kids, so it's not like I'm throwing myself into something I can't handle." Rose finished her tea and set it down. "Besides, his grandad would probably knock his head off if he ever mistreated me."

Jackie sighed and glowered at her cup. "Fine, but you still should have called and told me."

Rose laughed. "Surprised Mickey or Shareen didn't tell you already." She had been expecting them to pass the news along to Jackie, but apparently they had inconveniently kept her business to themselves just this once.

"Well, I hope he doesn't hate me for slapping him." Jackie snickered, finishing off her tea and taking Rose's mug. Rose could see her through the small opening in the wall, and Jackie turned. "A doctor though! Oooo, Bev is going to have a fit!"

Rose laughed at the woman, happy that this issue had been resolved. "Listen, I've got to run pick up some supplies for a job I'll be working next week. Call me." She hugged and kissed her mum goodbye and headed back down to her car.

Her stop at the hardware store was easy, and she made it home just before sunset. She unloaded the supplies in the tiny garage and called in an order to the local chinese place for take away. After dinner, Rose ran herself a warm bath, dumped in her favorite bath oils, and shut the water off before heading downstairs to grab a glass of wine.

The door to the garage, which was just off the kitchen, was cracked open. "I just fixed that latch." She groaned to nobody, and snagged a screwdriver from the junk drawer by the stove. Rose leaned in, analyzing to see which of the screws holding the plate in place was loose. None of them were. Rose shrugged to herself, shut the door, and headed back to the stairs after grabbing her glass of wine.

Something made her stop, the feeling of being watched. "Hello?" Rose looked around the empty living room. There wasn't anywhere to hide, except the half bath across from the utility room, but both of those doors were open wide just as she left them.

She savored her bath, taking the quiet time to unwind, shave her legs to silky perfection, and think about her plans for this new client. When the water ran cool, she wrapped herself in the baggy shirt John had left the night before, and headed back downstairs. Rose rinsed her glass, wiped the counters down with the spray bottle of bleach and water she kept by the sink, and grabbed the book she had been neglecting all week from the table. She felt inexplicably groggy for a moment, but brushed it off as being drained from the heat of the day.

A movement caught her eye, and her heart stopped. Standing between Rose and the front door was Jimmy. His face was still a bit swollen, and he was staring at her with a deathly empty look in his eyes. "Hello babe." His speech was slurred and only one side of his mouth moved as he spoke. His hand twitched, and in the light coming through the curtains she saw a small blade in his hand.

"Jimmy." Rose weighed her escape options. The quickest way out was the garage, but she'd have to wait for it to open to get out. Her next option was the small glass door that led to the garden, but it was locked and she'd waste time trying to get it unlocked. That left the front door, which was still unlocked, but behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you." Jimmy gave a twitchy smile. "See your new boyfriend isnt here. Dumped you already huh?" He took a step forward, and she stepped back.

"He's at work." Rose lied, clutching the heavy weight of her book, prepared to use it if necessary. "He'll be home soon. You should leave." Her mind felt sluggish, and she briefly wondered at it. "He's uh.." she swallowed, trying to clear her mind. "John's um."

"Took long enough." He huffed stepping forward again. "I told you, Rose, when you left. I love you. I want you back."

Rose felt her fingers begin to shake, her heart rate became irregular, and everything became a bit unfocused. "What, what did you do to me?" It was obvious he had somehow caused her to ingest something, but she couldn't focus to figure out what. She tried to back up again, hazily aware that he was herding her into a corner. She just couldn't focus and her legs were starting to feel heavy.

"Just a little something to help you relax." He took two steps forward this time. The knife was shaking in his grasp, and some clarity told her she had to get him to drop it.

"Jimmy." Rose swallowed to dampen her dry throat. "The knife is scaring me." He glanced down at it, as if forgetting it was there. "You don't." Rose shook her head, trying to keep her vision straight. "Put it down and we can talk." She had never been a religious person, but she prayed to whatever deity was listening that he would. In a second the blade folded into the handle and disappeared in his pocket.

"Aww, babe." Jimmy reached out a hand to catch her as she swayed on her feet. "I'd never use it on you. Was in case that bastard was here."

Rose flinched away from his touch, and he grabbed her. "Jimmy. I need..." She cleared her throat, blinking as the room around her swam. "I need to sit down." She knew she should be terrified, but there was a warm feeling of numbness slowly spreading through her mind.

"Here, babe, let me." He braced her against the counter, his voice sickly sweet, and turned to pull out a chair. Rose focused on the back of his head, raised the book, and tried to smash him with all of her might. The movement was heavy, hard to make, but he gave a groan of pain and stumbled forward.

She stumbled to the garage door, trying to to get her disoriented fingers to turn the knob. His fingers closed in her hair, yanking her back. Rose went with him, unable to get herself free. "You stupid." He slammed her hard into the counter, and Rose tasted blood on her tongue as her chin slammed down.

Her eyes lit on something, the spray bottle of bleach. Rose grabbed it, wrapping her hand around the trigger. Her fingers were hard to control, but she focused on them. When Jimmy pulled her back around, she sprayed him in the face.

He howled, wiping at his eyes, letting her go as he stumbled backwards. The knife skittered from his coat pocket, bouncing past where Rose stumbled forward, and slid under the stove. She pointed the bottle again, ordering her fingers to spray in his face and open mouth again.

Jimmy scooted back across the floor, kicking at her. Her arms were growing heavier, making it almost impossible to keep the bottle up. "Get out of my house." Rose tried to yell, but her mouth and throat felt oddly numb and parched.

He was flailing at his face, howling and gagging, frothy spit splattering over the floor. The warm tingle of weightless was growing stronger, turning her legs into jelly. She fell to her knees, the impact breaking the spray top of the bottle. Rose stared at the liquid dripping over her hands, burning her nose as she inhaled.

Jimmy was pushing up, rolling over to try to stand, but his movements were shaky uncoordinated. A simple thought crossed her mind, and it was as repulsive as it was motivating. Rose slammed the bottle down on his groin, making him howl in rage. The uninjured portion of his mouth opened, and she poured the contents of the bottle onto his face.

Rose rolled to the cold wet linoleum, unable to keep her body upright, and watched Jimmy vomit up red froth. He crawled away, gasping for air and gurgling violently. Her eyelids were too heavy to keep open, and her breathing felt labored, but she saw him pull himself up at the door and stumble out, pulling it closed behind him. Then, her world went blank. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Rose!" There was a banging noise and a voice that seemed to be coming from far away. Rose's head was fuzzy, like it was filled with microwaved cotton balls. "Rose, are you in there!" The voice was worried, and part of her realized it was John. Couldn't he be more quiet, she was trying to sleep.

A playful tune came from somewhere in the distance, and that same part of her that recognized his voice told her it was her ringtone from her phone. She tried to move her hand, floundering to reach for it. Rose's eyes felt dry and itchy, and they burned to open. There was another voice, unintelligible since they weren't shouting, but they must have said something important.

She heard her door open, and Rose wondered briefly how she could head that from her bedroom. She lifted her head and blinked at the light that poured across her face. She wasn't in bed. She was halfway into her living room and laying in something sticky.

"What the hell?!" John's voice was louder now, and when she looked up he was standing a few feet away staring down at her. "Rose, what happened?"

"Don't yell." Rose groaned, rolling over onto her back and groan. The fuzziness was fading, and a massive headache was setting in. The sunlight made her eyes burn worse, and she squeezed them shut to alleviate the irritation.

His hands were on her face, and where he touched her chin, pain radiated up her cheek. "Look at me, Rose." John's voice was softer, and he began trailing his fingers down her arms. She did as she was told, and his face was twisted in worry. "What happened, sweetheart? Do you remember?"

Rose's mind was blank. She remembered eating her takeaway, but after that everything was blurred. It was like someone had tried to scrub her memories, but left smears of flashed images. "I can't." She rubbed her head and tried to sit up. The motion made her empty stomach churn wickedly."

"Easy now." John wrapped her in his arms and brushed her hair from her face. His eyes flicked around the room, and Rose did too. Why were her chairs knocked over, and what was the cleaning bottle doing busted on the floor. There was also a strange dried red splatter a few feet away, and a smaller sticky spot where she had been laying. A pinpoint light flashed in her eyes, and she blinked at them. "Pupil response delayed." Then his fingers pressed into her neck. "Sluggish pulse. Rose, have you ever had a seizure before?"

"No. Never." Rose pulled away from him to look down at her shirt. There was dried blood on the top, and she could taste it in her mouth. John didn't respond. He just lifted her into his arms and carried her to the sofa. "What happened to me?" Fear was beginning to bubble inside of her, and for some reason it was suddenly overwhelming.

It was as if her body was having a delayed reaction to something, and she couldn't control it. Tears poured down her face, and she curled in on herself, wrapping her arms around her chest. John was talking again. "Yes, I need an ambulance to Six Two Eight Four Seven Tardis boulevard." He paused. "No, she's awake now, but she can't remember anything, and she's having a panic attack." His voice faltered as he rubbed her back and whispered into the receiver. "I don't know what happened."

The emptiness of her mind was suddenly the most horrifying thing she had ever known. Her chest ached, like she couldn't breathe, and her vision spun. John's arms went around her, pulling her into his lap and he cradled her tightly, his voice soothing out instructions to breathe. How could she do that? Her lungs wouldn't obey, they sucked in and released air too fast to stop. Rose tried to listen, feeling his hands rubbing her back.

Slowly, her desperate gasps became deeper, but she couldn't shake the fear in her gut. Her mind was scrambling for an answer, but there was nothing there. John's eyes were wide, the cool blue intense as he waited for her eyes to settle on his. "John." She clutched at his shirt as a single memory came to focus, something shiny silver and dull black skittering across the floor. "Look under the stove."

John brushed her hair back. "Relax, Rose. You're just confused." The calmness in his tone, obviously born of comforting numerous patients, was almost enough for her to push the idea away. Still, the image replayed over and over.

"No." Rose shook her head and pleaded with him. He had to look, because it was important. "I can remember, something, under the stove. Please!" There was a knock, and John waved in a small trio of emergency responders.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" The brown eyed woman holding a blood pressure cuff smiled.

"Rose, Rose Tyler." She replied, trying not to fiddle as the cuff tightened. "John, please! Just look."

John stared at the medical team and shook his head, but stepped into the kitchen.

"How old are you, love?" The woman responded, pulling Rose's shirt down to place cold sticky pads to her chest as a male worker began turning on a machine.

"Twenty three." These questions were stupid. She knew her name and where she was. "The Prime Minister is Harriet Jones. I know all this." Rose looked over at the kitchen to see John, but he wasn't visible. "I just can't remember anything between dinner and John coming in. Except something going under the stove."

"Can you call for a police unit." John was back in the room, his blue eyes blazing a lethal rage. "There's a knife under the stove, and I know it isn't hers."

Everyone in the room froze, including Rose. It was a knife. Why was there a knife? She couldn't remember. Suddenly the attitude of the workers changed. "Don't touch anything else, sir." The male worker ordered, and began speaking into his radio.

"Listen, Rose." The woman's voice was gentle. "Your heart rate is really slow and irregular, and your breathing is labored. We're going to take you in for a check up, okay?" Two of the emergency crew disappeared.

Rose nodded and swallowed. Something wasn't right. "John, Call my mum." She pointed at her purse. He nodded and picked it up. He stepped outside to let the workers pass with a stretcher, and she was helped onto it as her legs were still weak.

"Rose!" Wilf was standing outside, clutching the spare key she had given him once when she went out of town. "What's going on?"

"Rose, I'm gonna stay here and wait for the police. Okay." John clutched her hand and kissed her forehead. "Want Grandad to ride up with you?"

Rose really wanted John to go, but she knew he would be better here to show the police how things usually looked in her house. So she nodded, Wilf climbed up in the ambulance. "Sorry, Sir, Family only." One of the workers tried to stop him.

"He's my Grandad." Rose lied, as they loaded the stretcher in and began running an IV. "Please." She reached for Wilf's hand and smiled gratefully as he clutched it in both of them.

The ride to the hospital was quick, and by the time the nurses had drawn blood and taken it away, Jackie could be heard from the waiting room. "I'll bring her back." Wilf patted her cheek and shuffled out of the room to go retrieve her.

"Rose!" Her mum shoved in nearly knocking a doctor who had just been taking her medical history down out of the way. "John told me how he found you."

"I don't know what happened." Rose rubbed her eyes. "But I think someone broke in. There was a knife under my stove."

They waited, trying to help her regain the gaps in her memory, but nothing worked. A short while after a nurse brought Rose some crackers and juice, a doctor came in and shut the door. "Hello, Miss Tyler. I'm Martha Jones." The woman gave her a friendly smile and looked at Wilf and Jackie. "Family?" All three nodded. "Okay, well I need to talk to Rose about something, and I need her permission to discuss it in front of you."

"They can stay." Rose nodded, and Martha pulled out a print out. "What's this?"

"Results from your bloodwork." Her kind face turned worried and the sadness in her eyes made Rose's heart clench. "There were elevated levels of rophenol and ketamine in your system." She drew a breath. "That explains your memory loss, extended period of unconsciousness, and depressed heart rate and lungs. They're most commonly known for use as date rape drugs."

"But how?" Rose shook her head. "I went to the hardware store and then home. I didn't go out." She knew that much. She had come home and had dinner, but somebody had been in her home. Jackie made a strangled noise, and Wilf patted her shoulder.

"We don't know, but I understand the police are currently at your home looking into it." Martha tucked the page away. "I would like to know if you would be willing to allow us to utilize a rape kit to test if you were assaulted."

"Yes." Rose spit the word out without hesitation. She had to know. She didn't think she had been, but the uncertainty was worse.

"I'll be back with a nurse in a moment. We do ask that family waits outside until it is completed." Martha paused at the door for Jackie and Wilf to pass through, leaving Rose alone for a few terrifyingly uncertain moments. Her heart was racing, and she wanted to scream.

Martha returned with a nurse, and went through the test kit as quickly and gently as possible. Once she pulled the sheet back down, she looked up with a relieved smile. "I can't give an official answer until the test has been processed, but from what I saw there was no evidence of any rape or assault." The nurse carried the kit out and Martha came around the bed. "Your memory may return in spurts or it may stay blank. Judging by the levels in your blood, it was about nineteen hours between the time you ingested it until the blood tests were run."

"Do I have to stay?" Rose was already sick of being confined to bed. She wanted to get up and walk and take a shower.

"Yes, in these cases there is a mandatory twenty-four hour observation stay. You'll be moved up to a room, and you can have someone stay overnight with you." Martha patted her hand softly. "Want me to send your grandad and mum back in?"

Rose nodded and gave a sheepish smile. "He's not really my grandad." Martha put a finger over her lips and stepped out into the hall.

She was relieved to know nothing had happened, but the unknown was still sitting heavily in her mind. Someone had been in her home, tried to hurt her, but they had left. Why? A janitor walked by, pushing a mop bucket, and the smell of bleach wafted through the cracked door.

A flash came on like a slap. The cleaning bottle, the top busted, and she was pouring it onto someone's face. Rose gave a strangled yelp, and sat up. She ignored the nausea in her stomach, panting as she tried to focus on the image in her mind. Whose face? Who was it?

"Rose?" Jackie's voice was worried as she hurried through the door. "What's the matter?"

"I fought back." Rose clutched at her hair. She needed to remember more, but her mind was refusing. It was infuriating, and the urge to lash out was nearly overwhelming. "I can't remember who. I just remember pouring bleach on their face."

"Did you say bleach?" An American accent was audible from the now open door, and Rose looked over to see John standing with a police officer. "May I come in Miss Tyler?"

"Yes!" Rose sat up straighter, as the man came in with John close behind. He was handsome, strikingly so, like he belonged on the cover of a magazine and not in a uniform. "I remember fighting someone." Another flash of a pained howl. "A man, I think. I poured bleach on him."

"Easy, slow down." The officer patted the pillow. "Lay back and take a breath. I'm Deputy Inspector Jack Harkness." He was holding a metal clipboard in his hand, and pulled out a pen. "Okay, Just start from the beginning."

Rose eased back, feeling warm fingers slide into hers. John was standing beside her bed, stroking his thumb over her knuckles lightly. "I ordered take away. Then everything is fuzzy. There was someone, and they dropped something that went under the stove." She took a deep breath forcing herself not to babble too quickly. John was like an anchor, keeping her grounded and collected. "Then I remember pouring bleach on their face, and them screaming. That's it."

"That explains the vomit and bloody spit on the floor and the grass." Deputy Harkness nodded, carefully writing down her statement. "And we did recover a switch knife from under the stove. We also found a jacket with a small bag of heroine and an mostly empty bag of powder that tested positive for rophenol and ketamine for in the bushes."

Heroine? The word slashed through the darkness bringing about an image of red marked arms, half swollen face, and twitchy green eyes. "Jimmy!" Rose gasped.

Jackie gave a cry of shock, and John growled angrily. "Who?" The inspector asked, looking her squarely in the eyes. "You said Jimmy. Who's that?"

"Jimmy Stone." John and Jackie said at the same time, but Jackie continued. "Her exboyfriend, and he is on drugs."

Rose felt white fury bubble up inside of her. She still couldn't remember everything, but she knew without a doubt it was him. Her body yearned to throw something at just the thought of him. "I can't remember everything, but I'm almost positive it was him. He's the only one who would do something like this."

"I'll put out an alert to have him brought in for questioning." Deputy Inspector Harkness held out the clipboard. "Just sign here to confirm this is your statement. The crime scene team should be done soon, and then you'll be free to go back into the house." Rose scribbled her name and took the card he offered. "If you remember anything else, call me. I don't care if it's three in the morning. "

"Thank you Deputy Inspector." Rose handed John the card, and the man nodded and left. "Mum."

Jackie came over to the bed, brushing her cheek. "What is it sweetheart?"

"When the cops leave, can you go clean up for me?" Jackie nodded and kissed her forehead. "You sure you don't want me to stay." Rose felt guilty for sending her mum away, but right now she couldn't handle her tendency to be overdramatic.

"I'm sure." Rose kissed her hand and gave her a soft smile. "I just know you'll make sure everything will be put back the way I like it, and maybe bring me up some pajamas and clothes?"

"Of course sweetheart. You call me if you need anything else." Jackie sighed and looked up at John. "You make sure she doesn't leave until the doctor's say she can."

"Yes Ma'am." John nodded, giving Rose's hand a soft squeeze. "I'll make sure they take good care of her too. My grandad's car is out front, I'm sure he'll give you a lift." Jackie kissed Rose's cheek one last time, and disappeared into the hall.

"I'll kill him." John's voice was lethal as soon as the door closed. "I swear to God, I will snap his neck with my barehands."

His words sent chills down her spine. Rose looked up at him, and there was an odd look on his face. It didn't scare her, but it was terrifying. It was the face of a man who was trying hard not lose control. She had thought of his hand as her anchor, but now she was certain she was the only thing keeping him from walking out the door and hunting Jimmy down. "The police will find him, John."

"They better, because if I do..." His voice trailed off, and his eyes flicked down to her. "I warned him if he ever touched you again."

Rose squeezed his hand and shook her head. "I don't want you too." The words came out before she even realized she said them. "I don't want blood on your hands."

"Wouldn't be the first time." John's blue eyes were distant, unreadable as he realized what he had said out loud. He swallowed and sighed, reaching back to pull a chair close to her bed. "But if you don't want me to. I won't."

Rose pulled his fingers to her lips and kissed them. She wanted to ask about it, about the war, but now wasn't the time nor the place. "Come hold me?" She murmured, and his eyes softened. He kicked off his boots and climbed onto the narrow bed, wrapping his arms around her. She swallowed and nuzzled her face into his neck. "He didn't do anything to me, not like that." John tensed under her.

"But Grandad and your mum said they ran a rape kit." The word caught in his throat and he kissed her head.

"Yes, but there was no sign of anything." She pulled her head back to kiss his lips lightly, making his furrowed brow relax a bit. "I guess I fought back enough."

"Feeling a bit like a badass are we?." John chuckled and shook his head. "Crazy woman, But why bleach?"

Rose shrugged. "Hell if I know, but I hope he's laid up somewhere writhing in agony." The empty spots in her memory weren't so terrifying now that she knew she had defended herself. She was safe, and John was holding her. For now, that would be enough.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serious conversations and fluffy smut!

It hadn't taken long to track Jimmy down, less than twenty four hours. He had been checked into a different hospital by his mother shortly after he had left Rose's house. From what Rose had found out from police, the amount of bleach he had actually ingested wouldn't have been as toxic if he hadn't had drugs in his system. He had confessed to everything, once they found his finger prints all over her garage and utility room.

Apparently he had slipped the powdered drugs in the wine while she was upstairs running her bath, hoping she would pass out in bed. His plan was not to hurt Rose, just keep her incapacitated until John returned and ambush him. That didn't make her feel any better though. In all actuality it made her want to hunt him down and kill him herself.

Rose herself was still feeling a bit sluggish the next day, but the doctors and John assured her that the symptoms would fade rapidly. She had called her client, explaining the delay in work, and the lady had been understanding. John and her mum had wanted her to take it easy, but she felt the best thing to do was get back to life as usual. The only difference she was experiencing was an inability to walk into her kitchen alone.

Her memories were still mostly blank, only flashes of brief moments, but being in the small space sent her into a near hyperventilating state. In response to this, and much to Jackie's surprise, John had all but temporarily moved into Rose's house. He didn't move his clothes over, and still showered and changed at Wilf's, but he had spent every night with her.

By Wednesday Rose was finally feeling up to working, so she loaded up the supplies into the trunk of her car, and headed to the flat. John agreed to help out, which sped up the process for the most part. Although watching him strip off his shirt while he crawled under the sinks and cabinets to replace screws or cabinet doors was distracting. She focused on prepping the walls and floor to be repainted and changing the water fixtures.

When they finally made it home, just after sunset, John dashed home for a quick shower and change while Rose went inside to do the same. She contemplated a bath, but decided on a hot shower instead. Normally she only shampooed and conditioned her hair three times a week, but since being released from the hospital she hadn't felt clean enough. She felt like she could still smell the vomit, blood, and bleach in her hair and on her skin.

Rose took her time, making sure she thoroughly lathered, scrubbed, rinsed, and scrubbed some more. John had told her this would fade over time, that these little ticks were her body's way of coping with not knowing what had gone on. So she took comfort in that when she saw the pink tinge on her skin. The downside was her skin was abnormally dry, so when she had patted herself dry, she rubbed lotion over every square inch she could reach and blow dried her hair out into soft waves.

When she finally headed downstairs, there was a plate with two pieces of Wilf's fresh peach cobblers on the table, and John was just setting out plates of spaghetti. "You had time to make this?" She was surprised when she saw the stove clock had said she was upstairs for an hour.

"It's just dinner, babe." John smiled, but the word made Rose shudder. "What's the matter?"

"Don't..." Rose held up a hand and drew a breath. "Please don't call me that." She held out a hand to him before she could step from the faux hardwood of the living room to the shiny linoleum.

John took her fingers in his and pulled him to her for a hug. "Whatever you want, sweetheart." He pressed his lips to her hair and gave her a gentle squeeze. "You're gonna be okay. I promise."

"How can you be so sure?" Rose didn't doubt him, but it seemed like her body and mind were not wanting to accept things that were normal. She shouldn't feel like this in her own home, even though she knew Jimmy wouldn't be prowling the streets anytime soon.

"Because, I've seen things like this before." John pulled out her usual chair and let her slide in. Then he took his seat. "The hospital gave you a referral to a counselor right?" He poked his fork into his spaghetti.

Rose nodded, twirling her own around. "Yeah, but I dunno. It seems stupid to go. I can't even remember."

"Go anyways, Rose." Those glacial orbs found hers. "I see one twice a month, and sometimes Grandad does too." His face was hesitant, like he wasn't sure he was ready to open up about it. "Even though you don't have the full memory, your subconscious does. You can't control that, only work to help it adapt."

Rose chewed a bite of her food, trying to process his words. The mental health specialist at the hospital had told her the same thing. "It's like PTSD." She murmured scooping up another bite. The concept was so foreign to her, something she never thought she'd say about herself.

"Not like." John took a drink of water and reached over to touch her arm. Reflexively she jumped. "See, it is PTSD. It doesn't just apply to soldiers, you know. Car crashes, natural disasters, assault, and anything else that causes trauma whether physical or mental can lead to it." He stroked her skin softly and pulled his hand back. "It doesn't mean you're weak. Believe me." His voice was low, like this was something he had been told time and time again.

Rose nodded, finishing her dinner in silence as she thought over his words. When she was done she carried her plate to the sink, and stared at the small rust colored stain where her blood had dried on the porous faux granite. She hadn't said the words, not wanting to seem weak and needy to anyone. "I remember I was scared, and then it was like I didn't care. I just wanted to sleep." She ran her nail over the thumb sized spot. "Will that ever go away, the fear?" She looked up as he walked over and pulled her hand away from the mark.

"No, it doesn't, but it fades." He turned on the tap, filling the metal basin with warm soapy water, and moved her so she was between him and the sink. His fingers slid through hers, his arms wrapped around her shoulders. "You learn how to work through it." He pressed the sponge into her fingers and then used their joined hands to begin washing their plates and forks. "You learn things that help you remember what's a memory and what's happening." His chin rested on her head softly

"What do you do?" Rose found it oddly soothing to do this, wash dishes and rinse them literally together.

"I run a lot, or I read." John's voice vibrated against her through his chest. "I had other, less healthy coping methods, as you already know, but I stopped those." The dishes were clean, and he dried her hands off before grabbing the plate with peach cobbler and picking up a spoon. "But my favorite thing to do when I need to just have a moment to come back to myself is bake." He stuck out bite full of cobbler, and Rose closed her lips around it.

It was delicious, warm, slightly tart but sweet, and heavy on her tongue. Rose savored it, closing her eyes and focusing on the homey comfort it gave. "You made that?" She asked, after swallowing.

"Mmhmm, couldn't sleep much last night after you drifted off." He pointed an elbow at the fridge. "There's more in there."

"I didn't even hear you get up." Rose took another bite he offered, feeling herself relax just a bit more.

"It was two in the morning." John chuckled and broke off another piece for himself. "I could have crashed a spaceship into the bedroom, and you probably would have slept through it."

Rose giggled at the image, realizing it was the first time she had laughed or smiled all week. It was an odd feeling, like climbing up on a bike for the first time in years. "Wake me up next time." She offered softly. "We can bake together."

"Maybe." John gave her an almost sad smile. "I'll think about it." They finished their dessert, and he shooed her upstairs while he finished cleaning.

Rose sat on her side of the bed. It was strangely pleasant to realize she had already started calling the right side of the bed his and the left hers. If any of her friends had told her they were starting to feel this way so soon, she'd have called them idiots. Yet, here she was already expecting him to come up the stairs and crawl under the blankets.

She scooted over and stretched out in his spot, which was where she used to lay before he had sauntered into her life. It didn't feel wrong, just oddly uncomfortable, so she rolled back over to where she had been sleeping and stared at the ceiling. Rose was picking out patterns in the swirled cream colored paint when it hit her that he hadn't even attempted to be intimate at all. They hadn't even shared more than a few closed lip kisses and lingering hugs.

The urge to feel his skin under her fingers and his lips on hers was suddenly unbearable. "John!" She called out, sitting up on the bed and leaning over to peer into the hall. For some reason she couldn't fathom, tears were pricking the corners of her eyes.

"Let me finish locking up, Rose." He called back, and she saw the lights flicking on and off as he walked room to room downstairs.

"Hurry up! I need you." The response was instant. The finally light switched off, and he came jogging up the stairs.

"You okay?" John's eyes were wide, and he scanned the room before focusing on her. "You're crying. What happened?" He was on the bed in an instant, cradling her face in a rough hand.

"Touch me please." Rose grabbed his other hand, pulling it to her waist.

"I am, silly woman." John moved his hand from her waist to wipe her cheek. " 'm right here."

Rose shook her head and took his face in her hands. "No, touch me." She whispered, before pulling him in for a kiss.

John must have finally understood, because his hands fell to her hips and tugged her so she was straddling his lap. His hands trailed up her back, pressing his fingers gently along her spine as he parted his lips to let her tongue meet his.

Rose clung to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, fisting the back of his shirt in her trembling fingers. This was what she needed, to feel the sanctuary of someone who would never raise a finger to harm her. She broke the kiss long enough to trail her tongue along his jaw.

"Rose." John groaned softly and shifted his fingers so they slipped under her top and brushed her waist. "Are you sure?" His lips traced along her neck, and warmth began pooling low in her body at the sensation.

"I need it." Rose emphasized the word, trying to get him to understand the yearning she felt to feel him. His fingers pushed up at her shirt, and she let it slide off. His joined hers somewhere on the floor. Their lips met again, as he laid her back onto the pillow and pushed her loose pajama pants down.

She sighed as his fingers danced along her body, doing as she had pleaded by touching every centimeter of soft flesh he could reach. Rose responded in kind, one hand desperately moving along his back and the other down his chest to his strong abdomen. When his lips began trailing lower, signaling his intention to try to satiate her need, she stopped him. "Not tonight. Just... I just need you."

"You have me." John whispered against her chest, and he placed a soft kiss to the side of her right breast. Then he pulled back and shifted a bit so he could kick off his pants and fumble for the drawer simultaneously.

Rose closed her eyes, drinking in the feeling of his body pressed against her and the scent of his cologne and aftershave around her. After a moment, he was braced over her again, his arm along her stomach and positioning himself. "Open your eyes." He murmured.

She did as he asked, finding those crystalline orbs shining down into hers, and then he moved. It was bliss, warm and safe, and it was gentle. Their few other times had been heated, loudly passionate, and frantic, the breaking of fresh tension. This time, it was slow, quiet, and tender.

Rose moved with him, bringing one leg up over his hip and wrapping the other around his calf. Each thrust was accompanied by mutual sighs and soft moans, most of which were lost in soft kisses or skin. Their fingers caressed and grazed along each other, memorizing each curve or sharp plane they could find, and every time she felt her eyes flutter shut, John murmured for her to open them again.

"I want to see you." He breathed against her ear before lifting his head to press a kiss to her brow. "You're so beautiful."

"So are you." It seemed an odd compliment for a man, but in that moment there was no other word for him. Rose held his gaze, watching as his lips parted during a particularly deep and slow thrust.

The warmth in her belly was growing stronger, kindling a burning tension in her core. As if John could sense it, he wet his thumb with his tongue and slowly slid it between them to press the bud of nerves at her apex. "Don't close your eyes." It was a hard request to follow, because all she wanted to do was squeeze them shut and feel the tension snap.

Rose kept them open, watching as his pupils dilated and constricted almost in time to their rhythm. Then, his thumb moved in just the right way with his thrust inward, and the spring broke loose. She gasped his name, clinging so tightly to his back that she lifted from the sheets. It wasn't an explosion or the sensation of falling over a cliff. She was soaring, lost in the blue summer skies of his eyes.

John's right hand came up to hold her to him, supporting both of their weight by dropping to his left forearm. Then, he faltered, trembling as he pressed in to the hilt, and stayed there. He gasped Rose's name, his fingers pressing shakily into the gap between her shoulder blades.

Their lips met again, just as softly as before, and he lowered her slowly back to the sheets. Rose pulled him down, burying her face in his neck and trembling under him.

"Shhhh." John's voice was lost in her hair, but he pulled back so she lowered her head to the pillow. "I've got you." His thumb brushed beneath her eye, and Rose realized she was crying again. She didn't know why. That had been the most breathtaking moment she'd ever experienced.

"I don't know why I'm..." She didn't get to finish because he pressed his lips to hers.

"Don't move." John gave her a soft look and pushed up. She gasped at the loss of both his weight and the feeling inside of her, and he crawled off the bed to walk to the bathroom.

Rose ran a hand over her face, but she didn't budge from her spot. John came back carrying a small glass of water and stood by the bed as he handed it to her. "Thank you." The cool water felt marvelous on her heated tongue and throat, and when she was finished he took the glass back to the bathroom. He left the light on in there, pulling the door nearly closed, and flicked off the switch to the light in the room.

She scooted over so he could climb in next to her, and he pulled her to his chest. "Feel better?" His voice was comforting as he rubbed her arms and pulled the blanket up over them. Rose nodded against his chest. She wanted to speak, but her emotions seemed out of wack. "Me too."

This surprised her a bit. "Why were you feeling..." bad wasn't the word, but she couldn't think of exactly how to describe it.

"Because you were hurting, and I was afraid I couldn't fix it." John sighed and squeezed her lightly. "Give me a physical injury, illness, or something of the like, and I know exactly how to patch it up. Pain here." He brought a finger up to brush her temple. "Or here." His hand came down to wriggle between them and tap over her heart. "I can't fix those with some sutures or a prescription. I didn't know what to do except hold your hand."

Rose snuggled into him more, tangling her legs between his. "I don't think I'm fixed yet, but I'm getting there."

"Recovery time does vary person to person." He offered rolling her over so he could pull her back to his chest.

"My Doctor." Rose hummed, feeling a bit more stable. The tears had finally subsided.

"For as long as you want me." John replied, pressing a kiss to the back of her head. Then they settled into silence, what they were both beginning to feel wasn't ready to be vocalized yet, at least for Rose. She knew it would happen though, given time.

 


	12. Chapter 12

It had been nearly nine months since John had walked into Rose's life with his arrogant smile and wriggled his way into her heart. Nine long months of working through trauma, figuring out how to not drive each other insane with their bullheaded attitudes and smart mouths. Still, he had stayed, and she had never been happier in her life. 

John had never exactly made the decision to move in, and Rose had never officially asked. Just sometime over the period of three months after the Jimmy incident, his clothes began mixing with hers in the laundry basket, and his razors and shaving cream found themselves next to her hairbrush on the counter. 

She knew, however, the moment she absolutely positive he was in this for the long haul. Somewhere around the fifth month on Christmas Eve, he had shaken her awake sometime after midnight. His normally eager and confident eyes were heavy and hollow all at once. "Come to the kitchen with me." Rose had followed him downstairs and sat on the counter while he mixed the ingredients for chocolate cake. 

They didn't speak, except when she was in his way for something. Once the cake was in the oven, they licked the bowl clean in silence. Then, when the cake was tucked safely under a cover to cool and be iced in the morning, they sought solace from their respective nightmares on the chilly floor of the kitchen and returned to bed.

The words themselves had still not been said, but Rose didn't mind. She was ready to say them, but wanted him to be ready. It had occurred to her, laying next to him one night, that maybe he didn't know what it was supposed to feel like or how to say it. John had told her that his last committed relationship was when he was twenty five and had only lasted two months. So, she waited. 

Rose was at a secure spot for the first time in her life. Her small business had begun spreading, making the rounds by word of mouth from everybody to landlords and shop owners, and she had been able to pay off her car and put a nice nest egg in savings. John had finished his licensing program and was working as a family physician for an office in the heart of the city. 

She never asked him for a bit of money, but soon she found her light bill paid in full or her mortgage payment made for the month. Asking why John was doing that was pointless. Any time she hinted at the subject, he'd jabber on about something else. 

John almost said it, walking along to her car after leaving dinner at her mums. The dinner had been a bit awkward, what with Jackie claiming she dreamed her daughter was pregnant. They had both laughed at that, but now Rose was holding his hand, tugging on his arm with her other, and giggling on about a book she was reading. He had come to a stop and pushed her hair back from her face. "I love it when you smile like that." A simple phrase, but the first time that word had come out of his mouth. 

"You love it?" Rose felt her smile grow, and she squeezed his hand tightly. 

"It's my favorite way for you to smile." She expected a full kiss, but his lips only brushed her brow. That wasn't uncommon, as John's romantic side had a myriad of possibilities. Rose didn't miss the pink on the tips of his ears. A week later, he told her he loved the way she danced around in the living room was she swept. Then it was how adorable she looked freshly woken up, then he loved the way she glowered daggers during an argument over why they couldn't rearrange the furniture in the bedroom, and he really loved the way she did that thing with her tongue and teeth. In fact, she was almost certain the entire neighborhood had heard him confess that. 

It was eleven months to the day that they met, when John texted her that he forgot his wallet on the table by the door and asked her to bring it up to the office. Rose was sticky with wall paper glue, hair in a mess, and had pink paint staining her pants when she waved at Sarah Jane, the physician assistant at the practice. "Hello Rose!" The kind woman looked up from her charts. "John's with a patient, but he'll be out in a moment." 

"Oh, he just left his wallet. I'll slip it on his desk." Rose pushed open the blue door to his office and set it down. Her eyes scanned over his desk. There were many things there on the shelves: a display box containing the British flag folded primly and encircled by medals he had earned, a model rocket that Donna had given him for Christmas that he had assembled in only a few hours, a picture of his dad and mum hugging in front of a Christmas tree, but down on the main portion of the desk was a frame holding a photo of Rose laughing at the camera as he hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek. It made her smile as she backed out of the room. 

"You try not to jump off of any more monkey bars, Howard." John was waving at a young boy who was grinning next to his dad, six stitches black against his blonde eyebrow. He slipped the folder he was holding into a file holder on the wall and smiled at her. "Oh! Hello!" 

"Hello Doctor." Rose batted him away as he tried to hug her. "Stop, I'm filthy. I'll ruin your shirt." 

"I have a spare in my office." John kissed her forehead. "Thanks for bringing that up, I need to fill up on the way home." 

"Not a problem." She returned his kiss on his cheek and squeezed his hand. "Gotta get back to work, have a good day." She turned to leave. 

"You too, Rose." He let their fingers slip free of each other. "I love you." It wasn't whispered or shouted. It just rolled off his tongue like it was something he said every day. 

Rose turned, biting her lip between her teeth for a second. "I love you too John." She felt her cheeks flush, and his eyes lit up like stars. "See you for dinner." 

"I won't be late." John pushed open the door to his office, and she spun to walk down the short hall. 

It wasn't how Rose expected it, but it was perfect all the same. She was floating on a cloud for the rest of the day, happy warmth fluttering all along her body. 

He said it again over dinner, three more times in the shower, and again as they curled up together breathless and spent under the sheets. 

When Rose woke up the next morning, a blissfully pleasant Saturday judging by the sun dancing across the wall, he was sitting on the edge of the bed and writing the words across her bare back. "You awake, love?" 

"Mmmm, I am now." She rolled over onto her side, and he leaned down to press a kiss to her nose. "Good morning, how long have you been awake?" 

"Bout an hour, had to give Grandad a jump. His car battery was dead." John was hiding one hand behind his back. 

"Whatcha got." Rose batted at his arm, trying to pull it into view. 

John's face turned red, and he resisted her fingers. "Pick a hand." He slipped his other one back as well. "Either way I'm probably gonna bugger this up."

Rose pushed up to sit cross legged, not feeling the least bit shy as the sheets fell down. "Hmmmmm, right." She tapped his right bicep and grinned. She had no idea what was going on, but it didn't matter. She was in too good a mood to have it spoiled. 

John swallowed and brought his closed fist around and turned it up. His fingers didn't open, so she pulled at them one by one but he didn't relent. Finally, after she fixed him with a feigned pout, he opened them. 

Laying on his palm was a small white gold ring with a cluster of diamonds framed by tiny sapphires. Rose almost fell backwards off the bed. "John? Is that? I mean, are you asking?" 

"I told you I'd bugger it up." His hand didn't move, but the arm behind his back shuffled a bit. "I should have been more romantic, but I couldn't think of anything. When I saw you laying there this morning, I just couldn't put it off anymore." 

Rose pushed a finger of his lips. "Shush with all that." She held out her left hand. "This is perfect. Yes. Yes I will." John's face split into a gleeful smile, and he slipped the ring onto her finger. 

Rose threw her arms around his neck, kissing him eagerly. This had been unexpected, totally and completely not what she had anticipated any time in the near future. Yet it was everything she had ever wanted. She loved him, the deep solid love that yearned to grow larger. She tried to pull him down onto the bed, but one of his arms was still firmly behind his back, and he was holding her to him. "Mmm wait." He broke free of her lips, and his cheeks turned even redder. 

"What?" Rose settled onto her knees. "Why are you still hiding a hand?" She tried to peek around his body, but he tugged her back gently. "Show me." 

This hand came around with the rattle of plastic and cardboard. John was holding a paper bag between his fingers. "I, um, I had to go in your planner to get the number for that client while you were driving last week remember." He cleared his throat as she nodded. This was odd, because that job wasn't due to start until next month. "And, well I came across your chart, and I noticed that Thursday you were supposed to, well." Rose felt her own cheeks flush as she understood his meaning. "But last night you hadn't so, after I jumped Grandad's car I went to the shop." 

Rose took the bag with shaking fingers, and pulled out a thin pink and white box. She swallowed, looking up at him and realizing how backwards this morning could have gone if she had chosen left first. The band on her left hand suddenly felt tight. "John, you didn't give me this just because you think I might be?" Her heart was pounding, afraid of what his answer would be. 

"Oh! No!" John shook his head and pulled her hand up to let the diamond catch the light. "Remember when I had to go fix your mum's sink last month?" She nodded trying to keep her breathing even. "I asked her then, and Grandad gave me the ring the same day. I've been carrying it in my wallet ever since." 

Rose started a bit. She had carried his wallet in her hands yesterday. She hadn't even had the desire to open it or go through the contents. Suddenly it made sense, his smile yesterday before he told her he loved her, the way his fingers and reluctantly let hers break free. "I love you." His fingers took the box gently from hers and began pulling at the opening. "I still want to marry you, whether this is positive or negative." 

"I'm scared." She gasped, taking the open box from his hand. She wasn't anywhere near ready, not one bit. Everything was still too new, despite the light weight now on her left hand. She crawled off the bed and walked slowly to the bathroom door.

"I'm not." John was still seated on the bed, his voice calm and collected, but she didn't turn to look. 

Rose closed the door behind her, setting the box down on the back of the toilet. She pulled the instructions out, trying to read the words as they swam on the page. She followed the instructions, and turned away from the test. She quickly flushed, and stepped out into the room. "I can't watch." She breathed. 

John came off the bed in a flash and pulled her into his arms. "Want to check together?" Rose nodded into his shirt, and he turned her around. He covered her eyes with one hand and kept the other braced against her stomach as they shuffled in. "On the count of three?" Rose drew a breath. "One, two, three." 

At his word, Rose opened her eyes. The tiny test held only one line. She relaxed into his arms, letting out a breath she had been holding. "I wasn't ready." She hoped he wasn't too disappointed, but he just squeezed her tight.

"I'm ready whenever you are." His lips pressed into her hair. "Now get dressed, your mum threatened to box my ears if I didn't bring you right over when I asked."

Rose laughed and spun in his arms. She pressed up onto her toes to lace her arms around his neck. "Mum can wait an hour or two." She trailed her nails along the nape of his neck. "I have plans for you right now." She laughed out loud as he growled at her and carried her back to the bed. The slap on the ears was worth it, he admitted to her over tea, while Jackie was calling everyone she could to tell them the news.


	13. Epilogue

Rose looked exquisite, John thought as he watched her reach up to hang the new curtains they had gotten from his mum as a wedding gift. Their week in Italy on the beach had turned her normally fair skin a light golden color, and it seemed to shine.

He wondered how he'd managed to make her fall in love with him. He hadn't been trying, just wanted to make her life fantastic. Somehow she had looked last his history, his brusque attitude, and his snarky mouth. The age difference had been a bit awkward for him at first, always expecting Rose to find a man closer to her age and run away. Yet, there she was, singing along to the radio and wearing his grandmother's wedding set on her hand.

John finished hanging their clothes in the closet and smiled. They'd been back for two days, but had just found the motivation to unpack and do laundry.

"Hurry up." Rose called out to him, and he turned. She was tying on a pair of trainers and gave him an impatient look. "I have to show you something."

Rose had been anxious all morning about this surprise. She refused to tell him what it was, insisting that it had to be done after lunch. So he tugged on his own boots and pulled his leather coat from the hanger. Fall was running a bit late, but it was in full swing with chilly damp winds.

She insisted on driving, despite how uncomfortable it was to squeeze into her tiny car. John didn't want to spoil that smile, so he kept his mouth shut. He was a bit surprised when she pulled into the parking area for the London Eye. "What are we doing here?" He asked, climbing out.

"I was thinking." Rose beamed, sliding her purse over her shoulder. "When we met, I was supposed to show you the city, and in nearly two and a half years, I never gave you the best view." Her fingers found his, pulling him to the queue.

"Well." John couldn't help but chuckle as they waited in line. "Show me the city, Mrs. Noble." She was all bouncing and jitters, as they finally paid and stepped inside the glass platform. It was adorable and amusing all at once. He couldn't keep his hands off of her, as they lifted slowly up into the air.

When their portion came to the top, John marveled at the city sprawling out below them. It was stunning, almost as beautiful at the light sparkling off of her amber eyes. "What do you think?" Rose had released his hand and was digging in her purse. She was probably going for her camera. She had an obsession with taking his picture.

"Beautiful." He looked down at her, and she was holding a tiny silver bag. "What's this?" John took it from her hand, chuckling at the way she clapped her hands together against her chest and curled her tongue up against her teeth.

"Just open it! Hurry, before we move!" Rose bounced on her toes, her honey eyes eagerly watching him.

John pulled the white tissue from the bag and stuck his hands inside. There was something soft inside, like a scrap of material. His heart caught in his throat, and he pulled his fingers out.

It was a tiny blanket, wrapped in soft satin ribbons. The material was rich blue, nearly black, but decorated with silver and gold swirls and stars. "Rose! Are you?" He couldn't find the words, but her eyes were shining with happy tears.

John had told her he was ready, the day he proposed, but he had left the ball in her court. She hadn't even told him she had stopped taking her pills. "Yes!" Her voice was excited, and Rose was beaming up at him.

"When did you find out?" He tucked the blanket back into the bag and pulled her close. "Before the wedding?" He knew he was just babbling, but his mouth seemed to be working on its own. John was at the top of the world, both literally and figuratively

"I went to get a blood test yesterday when you were at the grocer." Rose pulled him close by the edges of his coat. "Are you happy?" Her lips looked so soft, so deliciously tempting that he had to kiss her.

Was he happy? He was married, they were together, and Rose was carrying his child. "No, I'm fantastic." That made her giggle and she pulled him back for more.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, John swore to go home and thank his grandfather. After all, if it wasn't for him, they'd probably never have met.

 


End file.
